Persona 4:The new Journey
by AkiraRaymundo
Summary: Souji terpanggil lagi ke Velvet Room dan akhirnya harus kembali pada petualangan barunya, Petualangan kali ini akan menentukan takdir Kehidupan dan harus berhadapan dengan musuh yang lebih aneh dari sebelumnya. SMT Crossover...
1. Chapter 1

**Persona 4: New Journey**

* * *

**Chapter 1:New Journey**

Yasogami station

"Yah, sudah waktunya kalo begitu"kata Yosuke.

"Jadi Senpai bakalan pergi ya..*sniff*.." kata Rise yang terlihat mau nangis.

"Sudahlah Rise bagaimanapun juga Souji juga harus pulang kerumah orangtuanya" kata Kanji yang tumben bijak(digebuk kanji).

"Tapi-tapi….HUAAAAAAA!" tangis Rise yang akhirnya tak bisa menahan rasa sedihnya.

"yah, kita bisa pake _skype_ biar bisa komunikasi face to face" sahut Souji untuk menenangkan Rise.

"Bener tuh, emang ada aja akal leader kita" balas Chie setuju.

"OOOOKKEEEEEE! Entar malem kita skypepan!" sahut Yosuke langsung setuju dengan suaranya kelewat keras.

"Ihh. Berisik banget kau Yosuke."kata chie sambul nendang anunya Yosuke.

"HUUUUAAAa! Chie apa-apan kau?".

"Itu karena kau berisik".

Semua yang ada disitu langsung sweetdrop. Sudah hampir waktunya souji berangkat, tapi Souji tidak ingin menyianyiakan saat-saat seperti itu, saat-saat terakhir sebelum berpisah dengan teman-teman terdekatnya. Bagi Souji mereka bukan teman-teman biasa, mereka adalah teman-teman yang telah membantunya memecahkan serangkaian misteri pembunuhan yeng ternyata pelaku dari pembunuhan itu adalah seorang detektif Tohru Adachi dan juga Shadow kuat bernama Izanami.

"Kapan-kapan datanglah ke Amagi Inn bersama keluargamu" kata Yukiko kekasih Souji.

"Ya, aku pasti akan kesini lagi bersama keluargaku" jawab Souji.

"Jaga kesehatan ya senpai"kata cowok,bukan cewek yang mirip cowok.

"Benar yang dikatakan Nao-chan, jangan lupa sama Teddie ya sensei" sahut setuju anak berambut pirang itu(dihajar Teddie gara-gara di sebut anak-anak).

"Baik-baik ya, Big bro" kata Nanako

"Titip salam buat kakak ya" kata pamannya

"Ya,terima kasih semua jaga kesehatan juga ya" jawab Souji yang sudah naik kedalam kereta

* * *

Didalam kereta ia melihat teman-temannya sampai terlihat jauh lalu ia mencari tempat duduk, ia mengambil MP3nya dan mendengar lagu Never more.

Sembari mendengarkan lagu ia terbayang kenangan-kenangan setahun lalu, bagaimana dapat masuk ke TV World, mendapat izanagi sebagai persona miliknya,membangkitkan persona teman-temannya, mengungkap kasus pembunuhan, melawan Adachi dan Izanami.

"Yah, akhirnya Souji pergi juga.."

"Yah, mau diapakan lagi? Sudah nasib namanya" sahut Chie.

Yukiko masih menatap dimana kereta yang di tumpangi Souji menghilang..

"Sudahlah Yukiko senpai nanti malam kita bisa skypean sama Souji-senpai kan?" hibur naoto kepada Yukiko.

"Kau benar Naoto-kun" balas Yukiko.

"Baiklah, ayo kita makan steak di Junes soal biaya itu urusan Yosuke".

"Hah? Apa maksud Satonaka?".

"Kau pemilik Juneskan, jadi kau yang harus bayar".

"AKU BUKAN PEMILIK JUNEESSSSS!".

"kalau tidak mau." kata Chie ambil menyiapkan kuda-kudanya dan death glare"Iya-iya aku yang bayar"jawab yosuke sambil merengek kayang bocah(author di bacok yosuke).

Di kereta yang menuju Tokyo. Souji tiba-tiba merasa sangat mengantuk dan akhirnya tertidur pulas. Tiba-tiba ia melihat pandangan didalam sebuah limosine. Terlihat disisikiri terdapat berbagai minuman keras,didepannya ada seorang kakek-kakek dengan hidung panjang dan seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan pakaian serba biru.

"Welcome to Velvet room" kata si kakek-kakek sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Igor?Margaret?...".

"Hai Souji" sahut Margaret.

"ini pertama kalinya ada tamu yang sama datang kesini kembali setelah ia menyelesaikan petualangannya"

"apa maksudmu? Bukannya katamu bilang kalau aku telah menyelesaikan tugasku dan aku takakan di panggil lagi kesini?".

"Kami pikir juga begitu nak, tapi ternyata tidak ada petualangan baru didepan dan yang pasti lebih berat".

Souji tak bisa kehilangan kata-kata saking kagetnya.

"Pegang ini, oh ya ada ramalan baru buatmu, maukubacakan?tanya Igor sambil menyerahkan velvet key kepada Souji.

"…. Hah, baiklah tolong di bacakan" jawab souji ragu-ragu.

Igorpun seperti biasa memunculkan kartu tarot seperti sihir lalu mengacaknya tanpa menyentuhnya, ia membalikan satu kartu tanpa menyentuhnya juga "Hmm.. Upright Tower, tantangan yang menghadangmu didepan lebih berbahaya dari sebelumnya" igorpun langsung membalikan satu kartu lagi "Upright Sun ada kau akan mendapat bantuan dari seseorang yang telah lama hilang"jawab Igor.

"Seorang yang telah lama hilang akan membantuku? Apa maksudnya?"Tanya Souji.

"Akupun kurang tau siapa tapi kaupun akan menemukannya, bisa kita lanjutkan? Jawab Igor sekaligus bertanya kepada Souji, Souji pun mengangguk.".

"!,wah,wah,wah".

"Ada apa?".

"Unik,sungguh unik".

Souji yeng tidak mengerti langsung bertanya kembali"memang ada apa?".

"Upright world, kau akan mendapat kekuatan yang sangat besar yang dapat mengubah segalanya dan kekuatan itu dapa mengalahkan musuh terbesarmu" jawab Igor terkagum-kagum.

"Kekuatan yang dapat mengubah segalanya dan dapat mengalahkan musuh terbesarku?"kata Souji bertanya-tanya.

"Ya begitulah.. baiklah sampai…"

"Tunggu… ada yang ingin kutanyakan"

"Apa itu anaku?"

"Apa Compendium Bookku masih ada" tanya Souji kepada Margaret

"Sudah kubarkar"jawab Margaret santai

"APA!" kata Souji kaget setengah mampus

"Bercanda-bercanda masih ada kok, hanya persona yang kau kumpulkan belum lengkap".

"Hah.., untunglah bikin kaget saja"jawab souji tenang

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu lagi"

* * *

Yah segini doloceritasaya mohon di review


	2. Chapter 2

Oke pas gw review chapter pertama banyak abis kesalahan Fatal

1. Yasogami station tuh gak ada harusnya Yasoinaba

2. Pikir jadi piker

3. (author lupa apa lagi kesalahan fatalnye)

oke mohon maafkan author idiot ini, nah silakan baca chapter 2 saya

oh iya SMT Series punya ATLUS, kalo punya gw bisa-bisa bukan SMT Tapi MCK

* * *

**Chapter 2:Yellow Moon and Green Sky**

"Pemberitahuan lima menit lagi kita akan sampai di Tokyo Station, harap para penumpang agar bersiap-siap dan jangan lupa dengan barang bawaannya" terdengar suara petugas informasi yeng memberi pemberitahuan .(Ya,iyalah)

"…..hah? sudah sampai ya? Huaaahh.." kata Souji sambil menguap.

Ia segera mengambil tasnya dan bersiap-siap untuk turun dari kereta. "Sampai juga akhirnya di Tokyo kota kelahiranku, takterasa sudah setahun tapi tidak ada perubahan yang mencolok "Ia berkata dalam hati sambil turun dari kereta.

"Souji-kun" terdengar suara seorang wanita yang sangat familiar bagi Souji.

Soujipun mencari sumber suara yang telah memanggilnya. Setelah ia menemukan sumber suara terlihat seorang wanita berumur 30an. Ia bernama Seta Sakiko yang ternyata ibu Souji.

"Selamat datang Souji-kun"kata Sakiko.

"Terima kasih telah menjemputku bu" balas Souji ramah(Kalo gak ramah entar dikutuk sama emaknya).

"Bagaimana di Inaba? Apa kau senang?".

"Senang sekali,Tentu" jawab Souji sambil masuk kedalam taksi".

"oh ya, bagaimana keadaan Ryotaro-kun dan Nanako-chan? Kudengar mereka masuk rumah sakit?"Tanya Sakiko.

"Yah,mereka sempat masuk rumah sakit. Tapi sekarang tidak apa-apa kok." Jawab Souji yang teringat dengan kejadian itu..

"Memangnya mereka kenapa bisa sampai masuk rumah sakit begitu?"

"….."

"Kok kamu diam Souji?"

"Ah,ya maaf aku melamun, tadi ibu nanya apa?" karena melamun Souji tak sadar kalau dia sedang ditanya.

"Ibu tanya,kenapa mereka bisa masuk rumah sakit. Kamu sedang memikirkan apa sih?"

" Ah,tidak kok aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa. Dojima-San kecelakaan akibat mengejar penculik yang menculik Nanako-chan, kalau Nanako-chan…." Souji kembali diam akibat memikirkan kejadian yang menimpa Dojima dan Nanako.

"Nanako-chan,kenapa?" tanya Sakiko yang mulai curiga.

"Ahh,ya, Nanako-chan pingsan karena mendapat tekanan dari penculiknya yang bernama Namatame Taro" jawab Souji setengah berbohong.

"Apakah yang kau ceritakan benar Souji-kun? Apa kau tidak bohong" Sakiko bertanya lagi yang tampaknya bertambah curiga

"Ti-Tidak kok, a-aku tidak bohong:"jawab souji sambil terbata-bata.

"Yah,baiklah ibu percaya" kata Sakiko dengan nada kurang puas terhadap jawaban Souji.

**Seta Resident , 11 P.M**

Souji sekarang sedang menggunakan skype di kamarnya.(bagi yang gak tau skype, skype tuh kayak telepon tapi dari computer dan bisa ngeliat wajah orang yang ditelpon secara langsung kalo punya webcam. istilahnya 3G)

"Sensei! Kata Yosuke, tahun ini Teddie akan masuk Yasogami high loh." Kata Teddie yang sepertinya senang sekali.

"Hey! jangan berisik kau Bad Bear!" teriak Yosuke

"KAU SENDIRI JUGA BERISIK!' balas Chie yang tidak kalah keras.

"APA KAU BILANG!".

"Hey,sudahlah kalian berdua" kata Souji berusaha menenangkan

"DIAAM KAU!"mereka berdua berteriak secara bersamaan, semua langsung sweetdrop terutama Souji.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih tidak pernah bisa akur?" Tanya Yukiko yang memberanikan diri menanyai dua lovebirds itu(author di all-out attack Chie sama Yosuke).

"HABIS DIA DULUAN YANG MULAI!"mereka berdua berkata bersamaan lagi.

"Menurutku kalian berdua cocok deh kalau pacaran" kata Rise dengan polosnya. Dibalas dengan Death glare dari Chie maupun Yosuke.

"Sudah-sudah kalian berdua, lebih baik kalian berdamai saja bukankah itu lebih baik?" kata Naoto yang berusaha menenangkan.

"OGAH!"kata mereka berdua.

"Yang dikatakan Naoto-kun benar, bukankah lebih baik kalau kalian berdamai?"kata Kanji yang entah kesambet apa bisa jadi bijak.(digebukin Kanji)

"Hei, Kanji kau kesambet apa bisa jadi bijak begitu" Kata Teddie yang heran melihat sikap Kanji.

"Entahlah, aku sendiri juga tidak tau"

"Jangan-jangan kau bukan Kanji tapi shadownya Kanji" Kata Yosuke meledek

"Eh, enggak lah, enak aja senpai bilang aku shadow. Mau kuhajar ya hah?"balas Kanji sambil membunyikan tangannya yang aslinya kagak kedengeran.

"Hehe,Bercanda-bercanda".

"Hey, Hanamura lebih baik kau minta maaf ke Kanji-kun, jangan cengengesan begitu".

"Aku sudah minta maaf kok".

"Mana ada minta maaf seperti itu, Hah!" Teriak Chie.

"iya-iya, maaf ya Kanji"akhirnya Yosuke bisa minta maaf juga(?)(author di garudyne sama Susano-O).

"Anak baik"Kata Chie.

"Emang gw anak lu apa?".

"Sudahlah kalian jangan rebut melulu!" kata Souji yang akhirnya terbawa emosi

"Huh" mereka berdua tetap saja tidak mau akur.

"hah..,sudahlah oh ya bagaimana keadaanmu disana Souji-kun?"tanya Yukiko.

"yah, baik-baik kok kamu gimana?"Jawab Souji sekaligus bertanya

"aku juga baik-baik saja kok"

"Senpai kapan kesini lagi? Rise kangen banget sama Senpai"kata Rise dengan gaya centilnya.

"aku tidak tau, kita lihat saja.".

"Souji-kun kamu belum tidur nak? Sudah hampir tengah malam loh" Kata Sakiko yang tiba-tiba membuka kamar Souji.

"ya bu,sebentar lagi"jawab Souji.

"Kalau ada apa-apa ibu ada di kamar"kata Sakiko sambil menutup pintu kamar Souji.

"ya, baiklah bu"balas Souji.

"itu ibumu ya Souji, baru pertama kali aku melihatnya"kata Yosuke.

"ya,begitulah".

"Sensei, apa sensei merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh?"kata Teddie tiba-tiba.

"iya, benar juga katamu Teddie. Apa kalian semua merasa sesuatu yang aneh?"balas Rise menyetujui perkataan Teddie.

"sesuatu yang aneh?"kata mereka semua bingung.

**11:59:57**

**11:59:58**

**11:59:59**

**12:00:00**

Tiba-tiba lampu dan listrik kaget karena listrik tiba-tiba mati, keadaan menjadi sunyi dan gelap."kenapa tiba-tiba listrik mati sih?" pikir Souji. Dengan cepat ia mengambil lampu senter yang ada di meja belajarnya, tapi anehnya senter itu tidak mau menyala.

"Aneh,perasaan sebelum aku pulang ke Tokyo, baterai senter ini sudah kuganti"pikirnya lagi.

"bu, ibuu. Apa ibu punya lampu senter cadangan?" teriak Souji dari lantai dua rumahnya,yang anehnya tak ada jawaban.

"bu,apa ibu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Souji yang akhirnya turun menuju kamar ibunya

Tiba-tiba iya menginjak sesuatu seperti cairan tepat didepan kamar ibunya. Ia pun langsung mengecekcairan apa itu, dan ternyata cairan itu adalah"DARAH!" teriak Souji saking Shooknya.

"BU! APA IBU BAIK-BAIK SAJA?"teriak Souji sambil mendobrak pintu kamar ibunya itu. Tapi setelah ia masuk kekamar ibunya iya tidak menemukan ibunya tapi iya menemukan sebuah peti,peti yang tingginya sama dengan ukuran tinggi ibunya.

"Peti? Apa-apaan peti ini?"pikir Souji, tiba-tiba ia melihat 3 ekor shadow level rendah yang masuk dengan memecahkan kaca kamar ibunya.

"Shadow? Di dunia nyata? Bagaimana mungkin?"

Salah satu dari ketiga shadow itu langsung menyerang Souji,dengan kesigapannya ia menghindari serangan itu dengan mudah lalu memukul shadow tersebut.

"KIIIIK"shadow itu bertereriak lalu menghilang

"kenapa bisa ada shadow disini?" kata Souji sembari memukul satu lagi shadow.

"hm…apakah mungkin bisa memanggilpersona disini?"pikir mencoba berkonsentrasi,alhasil sebuah kartu tarot melayang di depannya. Tanpa piker panjang Souji langsung mengambil dan menghancurkan kartu tarot tersebut.

"IZANAGI" teriak Souji dan munculah Persona berwarna putih membawa tombak yang di pegangannya memiliki cincin besar.

"Ziodyne"kata Souji, langsung saja Izanagi memutar tombaknya dan muncul petir besar yang menyerang 1 Shadow yang tersisa itu.

"bisa, benar-benar bisa dipanggil"

Sambil berpikir Souji pergi keluar rumahnya untuk melihat-lihat keadaan" Wow, sekarang bulan purnama ya..tapi kenapa bulan itu berwarna kuning dan kenapa langit berwarna hijau? Ini sungguh aneh."pikirnya.

Souji kembali kedalam rumahnya dan menuju kamarnya lagi untuk tidur. Saat ia sedang mengganti baju tiba-tiba listrik menyala lagi.

"Waw, kau sexy sekali Sensei"terdengar suara Teddie entah darimana.

"Woy, jangan liat-liat" baru nyadar kalo komputernya belom mati.

"hahaha,Tenang cuman aku dan Teddie doang mah gak usah malu kali"kata Yosuke yang membuat Souji berpikir"Nih orang HOMO ya?"

"eh yang lain pada kemana?".

"Seharusnya mereka sudah sampai rumah masing-masing tapi entah kenapa mereka belum sampai, oh iya apa kau juga mengalaminya?"tanya Yosuke

"ya,tentang kemunculan shadow di dunia nyata kan?"

"ternyata Sensei mengalaminya juga ya?"sahut Teddie

"oh,iya apa kalian juga bisa memangil Persona?"

"ya kami bisa"tiba-tiba Yukiko sudah muncul di layar monitor.

"aneh sekali menurutku, tiba-tiba ada shadow muncul di dunia nyata."kata Rise yang baru muncul di layar monitor.

"Dan keadaan di luar sungguh aneh, listrik mati, darah dimana-mana,langit menjadi hijau, bulan juga jadi kuning"sekarang giliran Naoto yang muncul .

"ah, tapi enak juga, bisa latihan gitu"kata chie seenak udel.

"huaaah..tiba-tiba aku ngantuk, sudah dulu ya semua"Kata Rise yang langsung _offline_

"iya-ya aku juga merasa lelah sekali,aku juga offline deh"diikuti Chie..

"apa ini efek dari keanehan barusan?"tanya Naoto.

"mungkin juga"jawab Souji.

"sudah lah hari ini cukup disini dulu" kata Yosuke dengan gaya Hakim, dan _offline__._

"ya aku juga merasa lelah" sahut Yukiko yang langsung _offline_.

Semua yang ada ikut _o__ff__line, _yang tersisah cuman…..

"hey guys,gw baru balik neh."kata kanji yang telat dateng

.

.

.

.

"DAMN,YOU ALL!"dia marah langsung _offline_

Sambil membaringkan tubuhnya kasur,(iye kasur bukan futon yang kayak dirumah dojima, kan orang kaya) Souji berpikir"bagaimana mungkin ada shadow disini?" tapi matanya terasa berat dan akhirnya tertidur pulas.

Begitu iya membuka matanya kembali ia terdampar di tempat yang serba putih, kemanapun ia melihat yang ada hanya putih dan tidak ada apa-apa. Souji akhirnya mulai berjalan,berjalan dan akhirnya menemukan titik hitam yang sangat aneh. Langsung saja souji berlari mendekati titik hitam itu yang ternyata seorang manusia yang menghadapkan punggungnya kepada souji.

"hey kau tau tempat ini dimana?" kata souji

"….."

"hey,kenapa kau diam saja?"

"…"

"Hey, tolong dijawab" kata souji sambil memegang pundak pria tersebut.

"_/I'm gonna break your little heart/_"

"_/watch you take the fall/_"

"_/laughing all the way to the hospital/_"

"_/cause there's nothing surgery can do/"_ yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba terdengar lagu All Time Low-Break Your Little Heart yang ternyata adalah alarm HPnya Souji

"Alah sudah Pagi ternyata" pikir souji yang pikirannya masih ngawang-ngawang. Sembari bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju kamar mandi untuk cuci muka sama buang Tinja. Selesai menunaikan tugas suci(Baca: Kencing sama Boker) ia pergi ke ruang makan yang tentunya pengen makan(yaiyalah).

"Oh ternyata kamu sudah bangun ya Souji-kun, oh itu sarapanmu sudah aku taruh meja" kata Sakiko yang sedang cuci piring.

"ya, _itadakimashu_" langsung saja Souji makan dengan biadap(Author di hajar Souji).

"oh iya Souji-kun ada yang ingin aku beritahukan kepadamu".

"Hm? Beritahu apa bu?" .

"ibu harus pergi ke luar negri lagi sekitar 2 minggu lagi".

"Elah baru juga pulang sehari udah mau di usir lagi"pikir Souji.

"Jadi kamu akan ibu pindahkan lagi" jelas Sakiko

"Baiklah, ngomong-ngomong aku mau dipindahkan kemana?" tanya Souji

"Gekkoukan high school" jawab Sakiko santai

"Heh Gekkoukan? Yang ada di Port Island itu ya?"

"ya begitulah, sekolah yang dengan fasilitas yang cukup memadai dan terkenal"jelas Sakiko

"oh ya, aku disana tinggal dimana? Keluarga kita tidak punya kenalan disana?" tanya Souji lagi

"oh kamu tenang saja, kamu akan tinggal di _Iwatodai Dorm_, kamu berangkat tanggal 1 April ya_"_.

"Baiklah" jawab Souji singkat

* * *

Oke segini dulu chapter 2 yang GAJE ini, mohon di Review


	3. Chapter 3

Fiuh nih chapter selesai juga. walaupun ceritanya tetep aja Gaje

oh iye gw namain emaknya Souji tuh Sakiko gara-gara gw gak dapet profil tentang keluarganya Souji yo wes gw ngarang aja(digebukin Fans Souji)

So Please enjoy this chapter

* * *

**Chapter ****3:****New life In Port Island**

**April/1/2012 Tokyo station 11:45 A.M**

"Aku berangkat dulu ya bu" kata Souji sambil naik ke kereta.

"Jaga kesehatan ya nak kalau ada apa-apa telepon ibu ya nak"

"Ya, ibu juga jaga kesehatan di amerika dan titip salam buat ayah"

"baiklah, sampai jumpa Souji-kun" kata Sakiko sedih harus berpisah dengan anaknya lagi

"Sampai jumpa bu"balas Souji

Akhirnya pintu kereta tertutup dan kereta mulai berjalan. Sambil melihat ibunya yang akhirnya menghilang di balik kerumuan orang, ia berpikir"mungkin ini awal petualanganku, seperti yang dikatakan igor, ya sudahlah" sambil mencari tempat duduk dan menaruh barang bawaannya. "ngomong-ngomong pria berambut biru itu siapa ya? Kenapa ia bisa ada di mimpiku?"Souji berpikir lagi. Tiba-tiba dia merasa mengantuk dan akhirnya tertidur pulas. Akhirnya dia muncul di Velvet Room lagi.

"Welcome to Velvet room"kata Margaret

"Tenang aku kau sebenarnya tertidur lelap di dunia nyata. Aku memanggilmu lewat mimpimu" seperti biasa kata-kata Igor kalau memanggil Souji di mimpi.

"Jadi ada masalah apa, sampai aku dipanggil lagi?" tanya Souji

"baiklah, akan ku jelaskan karena petualangan yang akan kamu jalani baru jadi semua arcana yang sudah sampai Rank 10 kembali menjadi 0"jawab Igor

"hah? Kalau begitu hubunganku dengan teman-temanku seperti Yosuke kembali menjadi 0? Seru Souji

"Oh, tidak-tidak itu berbeda anakku, hubunganmu dengan teman-temanmu yang dulu tetap tak bisa dirusak".

"huh,untunglah".

"Souji apa kau memerlukan persona Compendium Bookmu" tanya Margaret

"ya, bisa aku mengambil Kohryu,Seth dan Helel?"

"Tentu saja"jawab Margaret sambil membuka Compendium Book Souji dan muncul 3 buah kartu tarot yang melayang lalu menghilang menjadi serpihan cahaya yang langsung memasuki tubuh Souji.

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu lagi" kata Igor dan pandangan Souji menjadi kabur dan akhirnya Velvet Room menghilang dari pandangan.

"Perhatian-Perhatian 5 menit lagi kereta jurusan Tokyo-Port Island akan segera sampai di Iwatodai station, harap para penumpang bersiap-siap dengan barang bawaannya" terdengar suara petugas informasi dari dalam kereta.

"Hah? Sudah mau sampai ya?"pikir Souji yang baru bangun. Sembari menyiapkan barang bawaannya iya melihat peta untuk melihat lokasi Iwatodai Dorm. Setelah sampai di Iwatodai Station tak sengaja ia melihat jam yang terpajang di dinding.

"hm,sudah jam 5 ya, lumayan jauh juga"

Souji melihat petanya kembali. Dipeta tersebut harus pergi ke arah baratlaut iwatodai station. Akhrinya Souji berangkat ke asramanya tersebut."Duak" tak sengaja Souji menabrak seseorang di tengah jalan.

"ugh,maafkaan aku" kata seorang gadis yang menabraknya tadi

"Tidak, aku yang salah tidak memperhatilan jalan jadi maafkan aku"Souji pun malah ikut meminta maaf.

"yah tidak apa-apa. memang kita berdua yang salah tidak memperhatikan jalan"kata gadis berambut pirang tersebut.

"ah iya, boleh aku bertanya?"

"bertanya tentang apa"

"apa kau tau dimana Iwatodai dorm? Aku sedikit bingung dengan petunjuk di peta ini"

"oh, kau anak baru ituya? Kenalkan aku Aigis, aku juga tinggal disana kok"kata gadis bernama Aigis itu

"oh syukurlah, kenalkan aku Seta Souji, salam kenal"Balas Souji sambil menjulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan

"salam kenal" sahut Aigis yang langsung menjabat tangan Souji.

Mereka berdua ngobrol sambil berjalan menuju Dorm, tapi entah kenapa Souji merasa ia pernah bertemu Aigis sebelumnya, dan sepertinya Aigis terlalu perhatian kepada Souji padahal mereka baru pertama kali bertemu.

"nah, disinilah Iwatodai Dorm"Aigis menunjuk sebuah gedung yang bisa dibilang mewah dari pada dibilang sebuah asrama"aku harap kamu menyukainya"

"ya, aku pikir aku dapat menyukainya" balas Souji ramah.

"Baiklah ayo kita masuk"ajak Aigis yang beranjak masuk diikuti Souji

"ah, kau pulang Aigis, dan kau pasti Seta Souji benar?" tanya wanita beranbut merah yang poninya menutupi mata kirinya, Souji menganguk

"Namaku Kirijo Mitsuru, Pria berambut putih itu bernama Sanada Akihiko"jawab Mitsuru

"Hai"balas akihiko

"salam kenal"

"Wanita berambut coklat dan pria bertopi itu Takeba Yukari dan Iori Junpei"lanjur Mitsuru

"Salam kenal" jawab Yukari

"hey yo" lanjut Junpei

"salam kenal aku Seta Souji"

"salam macam apa itu stupei?"

"ya salam GAHOLE gitu" jawab Junpei seenak udel

"aku tak pernah tau ada salam seperti itu?" kata Yukari sewot

"berarti kau tak Gaul yuka-tan"

"yeah, whatever"

"mereka mirip sekali dengan Yosuke dan Chie" pikir Souji

"baiklah kita lanjutkan ini Yamagishi Fuuka" lanjut Mitsuru sambil memperkenalkan Fuuka

"salam kenal, aku Yamagishi Fuuka" kata Fuuka

"aku Seta Souji"

"dan yang ini Amada Ken"kata Mitsuru sambil memperkenalkan seorang anak SMP berambut coklat susu

"Hai, aku Ken" sahut Ken

"Aku Seta Souji"

"yang wanita berambut hitam itu bernama Metis"

"Senang bertemu denganmu"sahut metis

"dan anjing ini bernama Koromaru"

"ARK!" Koromaru menggong-gong

"baiklah ini kunci kamarmu semoga kau menyukai tempat ini" kata Mitsuru

"semuanya mohon bantuannya"kata Souji sambil menunduk hormat

"ah tidak perlu seformal itu, Aigis tolong kamu antarkan Seta ke kamarnya" kata Mitsuru

"dimengerti"jawab Aigis

"oh iya tambahaan Aigis dan Metis itu gynoid" tambah mitsuru

"oh ya…HAH! Apa yang mitsuru-san bilang" kata Souji shook

"Aku ini robot Souji-san"jawab Aigis menjelaskan.

"tapi Aigis persisi sekali dengan manusia, apa lagi cara bicaranya persis dengan manusia 100% .Metis juga!"

"itu karena aku diajari bagaimana menjadi manusia oleh seseorang tapi…." Aigis terdiam semua yang ada disitu ikut terdiam

"tapi kenapa?"

"tapi ia sudah meninggal.."

"oh maafkan aku telah bertanya seperti itu, aku juga turut berduka"

"tidak,tidak apa-apa kok Souji-san lagi pula itu sudah lama terjadi, ayo kuantarkan kekamarmu" kata Aigis yang kembali ceria. Souji menganguk,Akhirnya Aigis menuntun Souji kekamarnya yang berada di ujung lantai 2

"nah ini dia kamarmu,mudah diingatkan? Sebelah kanan ini kamar akihiko-san kalau ada apa-apa panggil saja dia".Jelas Aigis.

"kalau begitu kamar yang sebelah didepan kamarku ini kamar siapa"tanya Souji

"kamar itu kamar kosong, dulu itu kamar seseorang yang aku ceritakan tadi"

"aku mengerti".

"baiklah, sampai bertemu besok Souji-san"kata Aigis

"sampai jumpa besok"

**Dark Hour. **

**Command Room**

Anggota SEES sedang berkumpul di untuk mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"apakah tidak apa-apa membiarkan anak itu tinggal disini?"tanya yukari

"tidak apa, aku rasa dia juga tidak tau tentang Dark Hour" jawab mitsuru tenang

"baiklah, apa kita akan ke Tartarus sekarang?"tanya Akihiko

"Tentu saja dong," kata Junpei kelewat semangat.

"baiklah, Aigis kamu sebagai ketuanya"kata Mitsuru

"aku akan melakukan yang terbaik"jawab Aigis

**Souji Room**

"ugh, aku kebelet."souji terbangun dari tidurnya

"hm? Oh sudah berubah ya? Ya sudahlah"kata souji sambil keluar kamar menuju toilet pria yang berada di lantai 1. Setelah menunaikan ibadah sucinya ia kembali kekamarnya lagi. Tapi ditengah tangga menuju lantai 2 ia melihat anggota SEES turun dan shook melihat Souji yang sedang berdiri di tengah tangga.

"Souji-kun kau bagaimana kau bisa disini?"tanya Fuuka

"Hm? aku cuma baru dari toilet. Memang aneh ya?"jawab Souji heran

"Ti-tidak aneh kok" langsung Yukari menjawab

"loh! Itu pistolkan? Kenapa kalian bawa-bawa pistol!"Tanya Souji kaget melihat orang-orang didepannya membawa evoker

"ah tidak kenapa-napa kok,lagi pula ini Cuma mainan, eheheh? Jawab Junpei gugup

"lalu kalian mau kemana kok rapih sekali?"

"Sudahlah Seta lebih baik kamu tidur, besok kau harus bangun pagi " perintah mitsuru

"baiklah"kata Souji nurut.

"mereka aneh sekali. Buat apa mereka serapih itu lagi pula aku curiga dengan pistol yang dibawa mereka"pikir souji masih merasa akhirnya masuk kekamarnya dan tidur

Sementara itu

"apa jangan-jangan ia berpotensi?" tanya Yukari

"tapi aku merasa ia memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar" sahut Fuuka.

" hm.. kita lihat saja, lebih baik kita batalkan saja rencana kita hari ini" seru Mitsuru

"Kenapa? Padahal aku sudah bersemangat" tanya junpei kecewa.

"kalau kita pergi bisa-bisa ia bisa curiga stupei" jawab Yukari kesal.

"baiklah ayo kita kembali kekamar masing-masing" Kata Mitsuru

**April/2/2012. Early Morning**

Souji sudah siap dengan memakai seragam gekkoukannya yang seperti biasa jaketnya tidak dikancing."knock,knock" terdengar suara pintunya di ketok oleh sese orang

"ini aku Aigis, boleh kou buka pintunya?"

"ya tunggu sebentar akan aku buka"kata souji sambil membuka pintu kamarnya

"pagi, apa kau sudah siap?"tanya Aigis

"ya, aku sudah siap, apa kau juga sekolah disana Aigis?"

"tidak, aku sudah lulus. Sekarang aku hanya membantu mengurus dorm"

"oh, begitu, baiklah ada urusan apa datang kekamarku? Tanya Souji

"aku bertugas mengantarmu ke Gekkoukan high" jawab Aigis

"baiklah, mohon bantuannya"

"tidak perlu seperti itu ini sudah tugasku,ayo kita berangkat" balas Aigis

Mereka berdua berangkat dan sepanjang perjalanan mereka berdua terus ngobrol.

"entah mengapa kamu mirip sekali dengannya Souji-san" kata Aigis

"mirip?mirip dengan siapa?"tanya Souji

"dengan seseorang yang aku kenal dulu"

"hm. aku juga merasa aneh, waktu pertama kali kita bertemu aku merasa sudah mengenalmu, padahal kita baru pertama kali bertemu" jelas Souji

"aneh ya? "balas Aigis

Mereka akhirnya terdiam dan aegis mulai berbicara lagi

"Souji-san boleh aku memanggilmu Souji-kun?"

"tentu saja boleh"

"terima kasih Souji-kun"

Mereka mulai berbicara lagi sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di gerbang sekolah

"baiklah sampai disini saja aku mengantarmu, oh iya jalan pulang sama saja dengan jalan menuju kemari jangan sampai lupa Souji-kun"

"terima kasih banyak Aigis-san" balas Souji

"baiklah aku pulang dulu semoga harimu menyenangkan,"kata Aigis sambil berbalik dan pulang ke dorm

Souji pun memasuki sekolah dan langsung melihat pengumuman dimana kelasnya dan ia menemukan namanya di kelas 12F yang wali kelasnya (?)."Edogawa? guru yang pernah mengajariku waktu school trip musim panas tahun lalu ya?"pikir Souji

"hey, kau anak baru ya?"terdengar suara dari arah belakangnya

"ya, ada perlu apa?"tanya Souji kepada laki-laki yang memangilnya tadi, anak itu berambut hitam lurus dan memakai kacamata yang terlihat baik.

"tidak, aku hanya mau mengajakmu ke aula bersama. Apa kau mau?" tanya pria itu

"ya baiklah" terima Souji

"Namaku Nezuma Tatsuya aku juga di kelas 12F salam kenal"kata Tatsuya

"aku Seta Souji salam kenal"balas Souji

Mereka segera menuju aula sambil mengobrol, setelah sampai mereka mendengarkan pidato oleh kepala sekolah dan dilanjutkan oleh pidato oleh Mitsuru.

"loh? Mitsuru-san kok ikut pidato di podium?" tanya Souji ke Tatsuya.

"kau mengenalnya Souji?"Tatsuya malah bertanya balik

"ya, dia tinggal 1 asrama denganku"

"oh ya? Aku dengar dia tiba-tiba kembali dari kuliahnya di luar negeri sekitar seminggu yang lalu, entah apa sebabnya"

"ternyata dia baru saja pulang dari luar negeri toh"

"dia juga yang mempunyai sekolah ini karena sekolah ini didirikan oleh _Kirijo group_ yang sekarang dimilikinya sebagai warisan ayahnya yang sudah meninggal" jelas Tatsuya.

"dia mengurusi perusahaan besar itu padahal umurnya masih 20 tahun, pasti berat sekali" kata Souji

"kau bicara apa? Buktinya dia masih segar bugar gitu"

"yasudahlah pidatonya juga sudah selesai,ayo kita kekelas"ajak Souji

**Morning, Class Room**

"Halo murid-murid namaku aku mengajar tentang sejarah-sejarah mythology, ehehehe, kita mulai dari animism, animism adalah kepercayaan mengenai roh leluhur"Mr. Edogawa menjelaskan

**After school**

"Tatsuya apa kau mau ke Hakegakure?" ajak Souji

"ah maaf Souji aku tak bisa kalau hari ini, ada urusan jadi lain kali saja ya" jawab Tatsuya yang menolak ajakan Souji.

"baiklah, aku pulang duluya" kata Souji

"sampai bertemu besok" balas Tatsuya.

**Evening**

"Aku pulang"kata Souji

"selamat datang Souji-kun, bagaimana hari pertamamu"Sambut Aigis ramah,

"baik, tidak ada masalah apapun". Jawab Souji

"syukurlah kau baik-baik saja"sambil membersihkan sebuah foto.

"Aigis-san boleh aku lihat foto itu" tanya Souji

"tentu saja"sambul menyerahkan Foto itu ke Souji

Souji merasa sepeti pernah melihat pemuda yang berada disebelah kanan Foto.

"o-orang ini…"

"kau kenapa Souji-kun?" Aigis bertanya ke Souji

"orang ini mirip seperti yang ada dalam mimpiku" kata souji dengan suara kecil

" apa? Kamu bicara apa?"

"ah, tidak apa-apa kok, boleh aku tau siapa pemuda berambit biru ini?"

"Itu orang yang selalu kuceritakaan " jawab Aigis yang tiba-tiba berubah murung

"Boleh aku tau siapa namanya?" kata Souji yang tidak menyadari kalau ada yang salah

"namanya…. Arisato Minato" jawab Aigis yang tampaknya sedih..

* * *

Oke.. segini dulu cerita Gaje Milik Author idiot bin oon ini.

Dan entah kenapa perasaan gw bilang kalo gw nulis nih cerita jadi SoujixAigis.

Tapi kejadian atau enggak author juga kurang tau soalnya Souji masih punya Yukiko si ehehehhe.. jadi mohon di Review ya…(author digebukin Fans P3&P4)


	4. Chapter 4

Terima kasih untuk MelZzZ atas Reviewnya untuk cerita cacad ini

Ok jelas banget kalo Author banyak abis kecacatan dalam hal penulisan(digebukin)

Oke para Readers, cerita GAJE ini akhirnya update please enjoy ya.(dilemparin pisang goreng)

* * *

**Chapter 4:New Teamates**

"Arisato Minato ya.. Baiklah terima-."Souji tiba-tiba terdiam melihat Aigis yang tampak ingin menangis.

"Ah maafkan aku Aigis-san aku tak bermaksud—."

"Tidak apa-apa kok Souji-kun, lagi pula itu kenangan lama. balas Aigis sambil tersenyum

"Kalau begitu aku ke kamarku dulu mau ganti baju." kata Souji

"Baiklah kalau sudah kembalilah kemari untuk makan malam bersama."seru Aigis

"Aku mengerti."

Tepat saat Souji menginjakan kakinya di lantai 2 ia melihat Fuuka,Junpei,dan Ken sedang mendiskusikan pikir panjang ia langsung menghampiri 3 orang yang sedang berdikusi itu.

"Oh Souji-kun sedang perlu apa kau kemari.?" tanya Fuuka

"Tidak, aku cuman ingin tanya saja, apa kalian akan makan malam bersama nanti.?"jawab Souji sekaligus bertanya

"Tentu saja Souji-san, kami akan kebawah sebentar lagi." kata Ken

"Oh, Err.. kalau boleh tau tadi kalian sedang membicarakan apa sih? Kok serius amat.?"tanya Souji SKSD(**Author di tebas Souji**)

"Ah tenang saja Souji tidak penting-penting amat." giliran Junpei yang menjawab

"Hmm.. baiklah sampai bertemu dibawah."lanjut souji sambil kembali ke Souji masih kepikiran dengan apa yang di ceritakan Aigis.'_Arisato Minato? Sepertinya nama itu Familiar sekali_' pikir Souji'_Ah dari pada itu apa jangan nanti malam mereka akan keluar lagi dengan membawa pistol-pistol itu?' _Souji sepertinya masih curiga dengan orang-orang yang tinggal satu asrama dengannya.

**Lounge**

Anggota laki-laki SEES dan Souji sedang duduk di meja makan.

"Hey, Akihiko-Senpai, apa tidak apa-apa kita makan masakan mereka?"bisik Junpei khawatir

"Yah kau sudah berdoa belom? Kali-kali kau mati abis makan-makanannya mereka, ehehe" jawab Akihiko

"Tenang Senpai.. aku sudah bawa obat sakit perut dan keracunan, kalau-kalau ada yang keracunan nanti"kata Ken

"Memangnya masakan mereka kenapa?" Tanya Souji dengan tampang Innocent

"Yah, karena kau baru pertama kali, lebih baik kamu bawa obat keracunan atau sakit perut seperti yang dibawa Ken"Sahut Akihiko.

"MAKANAN SUDAH SIAP!" teriak Yukari yang tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu dapur, diikuti Fuuka,Mitsuru,Aigis dan Metis. dari jauh sudah tercium bau kurang sedap dan yang pasti ini sama saja dengan MysteryFoodX ciptaan Yukiko,Chie,Rise dan Naoto pikir Souji. Terlihat kare yang warnanya seharusnya merah malah berubah jadi item.._'Kayaknya nih sama, sama kare buatan Chie dan Yukiko waktu School Camp tahun lalu.' _pikirSouji

"Kare apa ini Yuka-tan.?"

"Sudahlah cicipi saja dulu."suruh Mitsuru

"Baikah."kata Akihiko pasrah. Takut di eksekusi Mitsuru(**Ditinju sama Akihiko**)

Baru aja dimasukin kemulut tapi langsung di muntahin lagi sama Akihiko yang ngebuat Semua orang yang ada di situ Sweatdrop.

"Yah sudah jelas makanan ini berbahaya." kata Junpei

"sepertinya begitu"kata Ken setuju.

"padahal kita sudah buat capek-capek*sigh*"Yukari langsung murung diikuti semua cewek yang buat para cowo sweatdroped..

"Emm.. Mitsuru-san apa masih ada bahan-bahan makanan di dapur?"tanya Souji yang sebenernya pinter masak.

"ya masih, memang kau mau apa?"

"aku yang akan memasak makan malam kali ini"

"kau bisa memasak Souji-kun?" tanya Fuuka kagum

"yah sedikit, kalau begitu aku ke dapur sekarang" jawab Souji sambil menuju dapur.

Tak beberaa lama kemudian Souji keluar sambil membawa kare buatannya yang jelas tuh kare warnanya merah gak item.

"Wah, nih kare beda 180 derajat dari pada kare tadi.. enak banget"kata Akihiko Kagum

"Hmm.. makanan buatan Souji enak sekali, tolong ajari aku dong Souji-kun" kata Fuuka

"hm, baiklah kalau ada waktu ya"jawab Souji

Semua orang yang ada saat itu sangat menikmati makanan Souji. Setelah selesai Aigis dan Metis segera membawa piring-piring kotor itu kedapur(**Loh? Kok jadi kayak Asisten rumah tangga si**?).

"sepertinya sudah larut malam lebih baik kalian kembali kekamar kalian masing-masing"kata Mitsuru sambil melihat jam yang menunjukan pukul10:30 PM

"yah, ayo semua kembali kekamar masing-masing" ajak Yukari

Souji masih duduk di kursinya sambil menyadari kalau Souji masih duduk di tempatnya dan terlihat sedang berpikir keras..

"Seta, kau sedang memikirkan apa?"

"hm? ah tidak aku tidak sedang memikirkan apa-apa"kata Souji sambil beranjak dari kursinya.

"kalau begitu sebaiknya kau beristirahat"

"baiklah" ketika ia naik kelantain 2

Souji akhirnya masuk kedalam kamarnya dan merabahkan diri di kasurnya sambil berpikir_'apa mereka akan pergi kesuatu tempat malam ini? Lebih baik aku bersiap.'_ Sewaktu ia menelentangkan diri ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh di pojokan atap kamarnya.'_bukannya itu kamera?.' _pikir Souji _'berarti aku sedang di awasi? Sial.'_ akhirnya Souji kembali tengkurap pura-pura tidak tau dan tiba-tiba tertidur

**Command Room** **11:45 PM**

"Bagaimana? Apa dia masih bangun?"tanya Mitsuru

"Sepertinya Souji-kun sudah tidur" kata Fuuka yang dari tadi memperhatikan layar besar yang ada di Command Room

"Huh, kenapa kita harus memperhatikan anak itu sih?"tanya Junpei kesal

"Karena ia tidak berubah menjadi peti Stupei!, dan lagi Fuuka merasa kalau Souji punya kekuatan yang besar" jelas Yukari

"Oke-oke apa kita akan ke Tartarus mala mini"tanya Junpei

"Ya sepertinya begitu" kata Mitsuru

"Bagus, tanganku sudah bosan tidak menghajar shadow-shadow itu."kata Junpei semangat

"Yah tinggal tunggu sebentar lagi"kata Akihiko

"Ayo semua kita berangkat" ajak Junpei semangat

**Souji Room**

Souji berada ditempat yang serba putih lagi tapi kali ini di depannya ada sseorang yang berdiri tepat di depannya. Rambut orang itu berwarna biru tua,dan poninya menutupi sebelah matanya, orang itu melihat Souji sambil tersenyum ramah. Tapi Souji merasa pernah melihat orang yang sedang berdiri di depannya dan ingat siapa orang yang sedang berdiri di depannya.

"Apa kau Arisa-" belum sempat Souji menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tapi tempat itu tiba-tiba menjadi gelap. Ia tak bisa melihat apa-apa disana dan akhirnya terbangun dengan mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

'…._Kenapa aku memimpikan dia sih?' _pikir Souji _' oh tidak, jangan-jangan aku HOMO!'_ teriak Souji keras yang suaranya kayak cewek mau beranak(**Author di hajar fans Souji**)

Oke yang tadi kagak kejadian yang ada juga…

'… _Aku memimpikan orang itu lagi ya?.'_ pikir Souji _'Tapi apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa ia ada di mimpiku lagi? Ini aneh.' _

Tapi ada yang salah, sangat-sangat salah ternyata Souji seorang CEWEK!(**Kalo jadi cewek berarti namanya diganti dong jadi Samako)(Author cincang sama Souji and Fans)**

Lah? Kok jadi gini ceritanya? Oke kembali serius.

Souji merasa aneh dengan sekitannya'_Seingatku aku tidak mematikan lampu kamarku, mungkin sudah tengah malam'_ pikir Souji

Souji keluar kamarnya ingin menunaikan ibadah sucinya(baca:kencing bukan boker). Sewaktu ia sampai di tangga ia mendengar pintu depan seperti tertutup, segera ia turun ke Lounge tapi disitu tidak ada siapa-siapa, tapi ia merasa ada yang baru keluar. Akhirnya Souji segera keluar dari Dorm dan melihat sekitarnya, tapi tidak ada apa-apa.

'_Hmm.. mungkin Cuma perasaanku saja' _Souji memutar badannya ingin masuk ke dorm. Belum sempat tubuhnya berbalik 180' iya melihat sebuah bangunan aneh menjulang tinggi seperti menara_'menara aneh apa itu? Seingatku tidak ada menara seperti itu disini' _pikir Souji_'lebih baik aku kesana'_ ia kembali kekamarnya mengambil kacamata baru yang diberikan Teddie sebagai ganti yang telah ia buang dan membawa tongkat baseball yang ia temukan lalu segera beranjak ke menara tersebut

**Inside Tartarus, 1 Floor**

"Sudah lama aku tidak kesini, aku sudah bosan tidak menghajar Shadow-shadow brengsek itu" kata Junpei

"*laugh* Bisa-bisanya kau bicara begitu Stupei" ledek Yukari

"Memang salah."

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, lebih baik kita membuat rencana dulu" kata Mitsuru

"Terus bagaimana? Apa rencana kita Mitsuru?." Tanya Akihiko

"Pertama-tama kita pilih dulu siapa yang akan naik keatas dan siapa yang akan menjaga disini"

"Baiklah, Aigis seperti biasa kau yang jadi _leader_ disini" kata Akihiko

"Aku mengerti, kalau begitu aku pilih-" belum sempat Aigis menyelesaikan kalimatnya langsung di potong oleh Metis

"Pilih aku kakak! Aku harus melindungimu apapun yang terjadi." Metis sedikit memaksa

"Baiklah, siapa lagi yang mau ikut?"

"Aku, aku sudah lama tidak menghajar para Shadow-shadow itu"Jawab Junpei ngerocos

"Lalu satu orang lagi siapayang mau ikut?"

"Aku, aku juga ingin berlatih dengan melawan para Shadow itu" kata Ken

"Baiklah kalau begitu ayo berang—"

"Tunggu!" kata Fuuka

"I feel..Death…. EVERYONE RUN!" teriak Fuuka

Muncul di belakang mereka sesosok Shadow berjubah coklat robek-robek yang dililit rantai dan membawa 2 pistol di kedua tangannya.

"Apa! The Reaper? Tapi bagaimana mungkin?." Akihiko terkejut

"Athena, Kill Rush!" kata Aigis dan muncul persona wanita membawa tameng dan tombak besar. Athena melancarkan serangannya tapi tidak berpengaruh banyak ke The Reaper

"Kala-Nemi, Ziodyne!" kata Ken yang ikut memanggil personanya dan melancarkan serangan petir tapi tetap tak banyak berpengaruh.

"Cih.. Sialan Come'on Trismegistus,Agidyne!" giliran sang kambing yang manggil personanya**(bukannya nyerang The Reaper malah Author yang kena Agidyne gara-gara ngatain Junpei kambing)**

"Psyche, Poison Arrow!" teriak Metis yang juga memanggil personanya Psyche dan muncul panah-panah beracun yang menyerang The Reaper yang tentu saja tidak terlalu melukai The Reaper.

"Artimesia, Bufudyne!" kata Mitsuru yang juga memanggil personannya,tapi kali ini The Reaper berhasil menghindar.

"Ayo Caesar, Ziodyne!" Giliran Akihiko menyerang tapi serangannya berasl dihindari The Reaper

"Arf!" Koromaru menggonggong sambil mengeluarkan personanya Cerberus dan menyerang The Reaper yang kali ini kena

"ISIS,Magarudyne!" sekarang Yukari yang menyerang dengan menggunakan Magarudyne dan kena telak tapi tidak membuat The Reaper terjatuh.

"Gila! Diserang bertubi-tubi kayak gini belom mati juga?." Kata Junpei Ngeri

"Takut mas?"ejek Yukari

"Apa? Siapa yang takut? Bukannya kau yang takut Yuka-tan?"

"Apa kau bilang!"

"Kalian berdua hentikan! Sebentar lagi The Reaper akan menyerang" Teriak Fuuka

Benar saja The Reaper menyerang mereka dengan _Maragidyne_ yang membuat Akihiko,Mitsuru,Metis,Yukari dan Ken terjatuh. Aigis masih berdiri tapi kerusakannya lumayan parah, sementara Junpei dan Koromaru tidak apa-apa karena mereka kebal terhadap serangan api. Tapi The Reaper menyerang mereka lagi dengan _Megidolaon_ yang membuat Aigis,Junpei,dan Koromaru ikut terjatuh.

"Cih..Si..al." kata Junpei yang masih terkapar

"Apa kita akan berakhir di sini?" Ken yang sepertinya sudah pasrah

"Semuanya tolong bangun.. The Reaper akan segera menyerang kembali!" kata Fuuka, yang kayaknya capek kebanyakan teriak.

"Celaka.. kita sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi" kata Akihiko yang kayaknya juga ikutan pasrah

"Tunggu, aku merasa ada persona-user datang kemari"

"APA?" Semua anggota SEES kaget mendengar hal itu.

"Apa itu Strega?"

"Tidak, ia cuman sendiri dan sedang datang kemari,AIGIS-SAN AWAAASSS!" Fuuka berteriak memperingati Aigis, tapi sudah terlambat The Reaper sudah mengarahkan pistolnya kearah Aigis dan menekan pelatuknya.

"Kyaaa."Teriak Aigis yang merasa dirinya terdorong

"Ugh.." kata seseorang yang telah mendorong Aigis.

"Souji-kun!"kata Fuuka kaget

Semua anggota SEES diam karena shook melihat Souji berada didepan mereka untuk melindungi mereka dari serangan The Reaper

"Kalian diamlah disitu biar, aku yang melawannya!" kata Souji sok keren(**ditebas sama Izanagi)**

Langsung saja Souji meremas kartu tarotnya sambil memanggil Izanagi-no-Okami

"Izanagi,Megidolaon." muncul persona memakai jubah putih, memakai topeng,dan membawa tombak. Sekarang persona itu memutar tombaknya dan muncul 3 cahaya yang menyatu lalu meledak dan membuat The Reaper terluka parah. Tapi The Reaper membalas serangan Souji dengan_ Ragnarok_. Sayangnya serangan seperti itu tidak terlalu melukai Souji.

"Baiklah, akan aku akhiri, Izanagi, Myriad Truths!"

The Reaper mengeluarkan jeritan keras dan akhirnya menghilang dengan menjatuhkan sebuah senjata _Kusanagi_. Souji pun mengambil senjata itu dan menaruhnya di punggungnya_(iye, pas tuh pedang jatoh udah ada sarungnye)_.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, kami tidak apa-apa." kata Mitsuru sambil bangkit berdiri

"Tapi, kelihatannya luka kalian cukup parah." Souji mengambil kartu Tarotnya lalu memutarnya."Persona' Change."

"APA!" semua anggota SEES kaget tidak percaya

"Helel, Salvation!" kata Souji, muncul persona malaikat yang memiliki 3 pasang sayap dan langsung menyembuhkan luka anggota SEES.

"Souji-kun kau Multi Persona-user." tanya Fuuka.

"Begitulah, kalian tau darimana soal Multi Persona-user?"

"Pertanyaan itu kita simpan untuk besok." kata Mitsuru

"Yah baiklah, lagi pula Myriad Truths memang menghabiskan banyak tenaga"

"Kalau begitu semuanya kembali ke Dorm"

"…. Souji-kun" panggil Aigis

"Ya? Ada apa Aigis-san?"

"Terima kasih telah menolongku tadi"

"Sama-sama, memang sudah seharusnyakan aku menolong"

"Ya kau benar, ayo kita pulang" kata Aigis. Souji mengangguk setuju

Tiba-tiba Souji mendengar suara kaca pecah dan tepat saat itu didepannya muncul kartu tarot **Fool** dan terdengar suara._'Thou art i… and I am Thou.. Thou hast established a new bond.. It brings thee closer to the truth behind thruths.. Thou shalt be blessed when creating personas of the Fool Arcana..'_ ia melihat kartu itu berubah menjadi serpihan cahaya dan masuk kedalam dirinya.

"Ugh.." tiba-tiba Souji merasa pusing

"kau kenapa Souji-kun?." tanya Aigis khawatir

"tidak, aku tidak apa-apa.."kata Souji '_Jadi mereka yang yang menjadi teamku saat ini.. dan mereka yang dapat meningkatkan Fool Arcanaku."pikir Souji_

* * *

OOOOOOOKEEEEEEEE! Akhirnya nih Fic selese!

Oh iye, kayaknya Battlenya cepet banget ya?(Digebukin Readers) Alesannya supaya cepet si biar anggota SEES ngeliat kekuatannya Souji gitu.

terus waktu Author baca ulang kok malah ngarah ceritanya jadi SoujixAigis? pokoknya masih belom pasti soalnya masih panjang dih Fic.

Souji:" WOOIII! AUTHOR GAJEEEE! Ngapain lu nulis-nulis gw jadi HOMO!"

Author:"serah,serah gw dong mau gimana ceritanya, kalo emang mau entar gw kawinin ama Kanji!"**(digebukin fans Souji)**

Kanji:"OI Author GAJE,ngapain lo ngapain lu nulis-nulis nama pengen dikawinin ama Souji-senpai, HAH!

Author:"BODO AMAT!"

Souji:"Minta di dihajar, Kanji ayo hajar!"

Kanji:"Oke.. Ayo Rokuten Maoh, Ziodyne!"

Souji:"Izanagi, Ziodyne!"

Author:"halah, cuman segitu?**(udah gosong kesamber gledek)** kalo gitu ayo GATOT KACA!"

Souji:"hah? Persona apa persona tuh jelek amat, kayak wayang gitu"

Author: heh, belom tau lu kekuatan gw ya? Gatot kaca serang Thousand curse ke KANJIIII!"

Kanji:"WHAAT!AAAAA"(kanji tenggelem)

Author:"Nah giliran lu, Thousand curse!"

Souji:"KOK BISA! UAAAAAA!"

Author: oke karena MCnya lagi gw kurung di Yomi, untuk sementara segini dulu chapter 4 yang Sangat GAJE ini, so please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Ada yang Review katanya cerita ini statusnya Complete padahal belom tamat, oke Author endak tau karena masih pemula**(Dijumroh)**

Oke-oke Author lagi malas berbacot ria jadi please Enjoy this fic oke?**(DIinjek-injek)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: A New ****Arcana**

**April/3/2012 Early Morning**

Souji masih kepikiran tentang hal yang terjadi semalam,tentang menara aneh dan kemunculan The Reaper, persona-user selain teman-temannya di Inaba,dan yang menjadi misteri dipikirannya adalah seseorang yang sering datang di mimpinya yang bernama Arisato Minato.

"Knock,knock" pintu kamarnya diketok seseorang."Ini aku Mitsuru, ada yang harus aku beritahukan padamu." kata Mitsuru dari arah pintu.

"Tunggu sebentar." jawab Souji sambil membukakan pintu kamarnya. Setelah ia membukakan pintu Mitsuru sedang berdiri didepannya.

"Nanti malam, datanglah kelantai empat di command room, ada yang harus kita bicarakan kau mengerti?" tanya Mitsuru dengan padat,cepat dan jelas

"Baiklah ,aku mengerti."

"Kalau begitu segera kau siap-siap berangkat."kata Mitsuru yang berjalan menjauh dari kamar Souji

"Ya, aku juga akan segera berangkat." Balas Souji yang segera mengambil tasnya dan mengunci pintu kamarnya. Setelah sampai di Lounge tiba-tiba tangan Souji ditarik seseorang ke…Ehm..kamar mandi cewek(?). Kaget karena tiba-tiba ia ditarik, ditambah lagi ia masuk kamar mandi cewek. Ia melihat orang yang telah menariknya dan ternyata Aigis.

"A-a-a Aigis-san, A-a-apa yang kau lakukan!" kata Souji terbata-bata karena malu masuk kamar mandi cewek**(tau malu juga lu?-Digebukin Souji)**

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu Souji-kun." kata Aigis

"Tapi tidak perlu disini juga kan?"sayangnya Aigis tidak menghiraukannya

"Apa kau bertemu dengan seseorang yang bernama Igor dan Elizabeth?"

Souji shock gara-gara ditanya pertanyaan macam itu."Aigis-san tau darimana tentang Igor!"

"Aku dulu juga memiliki _Wild card power_ atau bisa dibilang Multi Persona-user" jelas Aigis

"Oh, begitu"Souji akhirnya paham kenapa Aigis bisa tau tentang I"Kalau Igor aku tau tapi kalau orang yang bernama Elizabeth aku tidak pernah melihatnya di Velvet Room. Memang ada apa?"

"Emm.. apa dia pernah mengatakan tentang seseorang?"

"Seseorang"jawab Souji bingung

"Ah..tidak, tidak apa-apa. Tak usak kau pikirkan."

"Dia memang pernah bilang kalau aku akan dibantu oleh seseorang yang telah lama hilang, tapi aku tidak tau siapa itu"

"Begitu ya.. Terima kasih kalau begitu Souji kun." Kata Aigis sambil tersenyum kepada Souji lalu keluar dari kamar mandi.

'…_Aneh' _pikir Souji yang langsung keluar dari kamar mandi cewek yang lupa kalau dia berada di kamar mandi cewek.

"Kau sedang apa didalam situ Souji,hm?hm?" Si Stupei A.K.A Junpei yang tepat berada di depan pintu sedang menunggu Souji sambil senyum-senyum kayak banci.**(Author digebukin Junpei)**

"Eh,e-e-eng-enggak ngapa-ngapain kok. Ta-ta-tadi aku…."Souji terbata-bata saking takutnya.

"Alah, ayolah beritahu aku apa yang kau lakukan didalam" kata Junpei sambil merangkul Souji sambil deketin biibirnya pipinya yang kayak mo nyium. Jelas aja Souji Sweatdropped saking ngerinya.

"O-oi jangan disini dong ah! kan eke malu" kata Souji dengan logat banci, apa banci beneran yak?**(Digebuki Souji, Izanagi And ****Fans)**.yang tadi gak beneran, kalo beneran entar Author nangis-nangis saking ngakaknya.**(Ditebas Souji) **oke,oke serius mode:on

"Enggak! gw gak ngapa-ngapain di dalem situ, tadi gw ditarik sama orang."jelas Souji

"Orang itu sapa?" tanya si Junpei penasaran

"Enggak, bukan siapa-siapa." omongan Souji mulai ngawur

"Aigis ya? Tenang saja gw gak bakalan ngadu sama Mitsuru-senpai." Kata Junpei tiba-tiba

"Makasih ya Junpei-senpai"

"Tapi bayar 10.000 yen yak"

"Bujud, mahal amat!" Souji shock dimintain uang segitu

"Kagaklah,tapi yang kamu omongin apaan?"

"Eng-enggak kok gak penting-penting amat, sudah yak aku berangkat"Souji langsung kabur sebelum ditanya macem-macem

* * *

**After School**

"Oi, Souji" panggil Tatsuya yang memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Hm? Ada apa?"tanya Souji

"Kau mau ke _Chagall Café_ yang ada di Paulina Mall?"ajak Tatsuya

"Hmm.. boleh juga ayo."kata Souji yang menerima ajakan Tatsuya

* * *

**Dorm**

Seperti biasa Aigis dan Metis ditambah Koromaru sedang membersihkan dorm. "Huft,selesai juga capek banget bersihin nih Dorm,kenapa kita sih yang harus bersihin Dorm?" keluh Metis yang lagi bete berat

"Yah, kalau siang harikan kita tidak ada kerjaan lain kan? Lebih baik kita yang beres-beres Dorm" kata Aigis yang sepertinya juga kelelahan tapi bisa menahan emosinya.

"Arf,Arf" Koromaru menggonggong yang sepertinya mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kamu juga sangat membantu Koromaru, terima kasih ya." Aigis mengucapkan terima kasih sambil mengelus kepala Koromaru.

"Kalau begitu aku mau beli bahan makanan dulu ke supermarket, kakak mau nitip apa?" tanya Metis yang sudah di depan pintu dengan pakaian manusia jelas.

"Tidak usah, kau pergi saja"

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"

Tiba-tiba Aigis merasa sangat mengantuk entah mengapa, dan langsung tertidur pulas. Begitu ia membuka matanya ia melihat pemandangan asing yang belum pernah dilihatnya.

"Welcome to Velvet Room." kata suara yang sangat di kenalinya

"Huh? Igor? Kaukah itu?"tanya Aigis

"Tentu saja ini aku Aigis" jawab Igor si nenek sihir**(Digebuk Igor)**,disampingnya duduk seorang wanita dengan rambut putih pendek yang sangat dikenalinya"Hello Aigis, senang bertemu denganmu lagi." kata wanita itu

"Elizabeth, kenapa aku ada disini lagi?" Aigis bertanya lagi

"Pertanyaan bagus, kau orang kedua yang datang kembali kesini setelah menyelesaikan petualangan yang telah kau jalani" jelas Igor Bertele-tele**(Digebuk Igor lagi)**

"Kalau begitu kenapa aku dipanggil kesini lagi?"

"Kau akan membantu seseorang yang juga menggunakan _Wild Card power. _karena itu juga bagian dari petualanganmu sekarang._"_kata Elizabeth menjelaskan.

"Maksudmu,seseorang yang menggunakan _Wild Card Power _adalah…"

* * *

**Paulina Mall, ****Chagall Cafe**

"Jadi kau juga di pindahkan kesini karena pekerjaan orangtuamu ya" kata Tatsuya sambil meminum Cappucino miliknya.

"Begitulah, kalau begitu kau tinggal di _Tatsumi Hall_ ya?" tanya Souji yang entah kenapa merasa di perhatikan oleh wanita-wanita yang ada di cafe itu.'_Mungkin ini efek dari Pheromone Coffe ya? Atau emang gw ganteng?'_**(Dilempar sepatu sama Author-Author digebukin Fans Souji)**

"Tidak, aku tinggal sama pamanku disini, ia seorang detektif"

"Sama seperti ku dulu sewaktu tinggal di Inaba"

"Hm? kau juga ternyata. Aneh ya nasibmu sama dengan ku,oh sudah jam setengah lima aku pulang dulu. Ada Les musik." kataTatsuya sambil melihat Arlojinya dan berdiri

"Baiklah, aku juga harus pulang" Souji juga Ikut berdiri dan mereka berjalan sampai kedepan pintu café.

"Kalau begitu sampai ketemu besok" kata Tatsuya

"Ya sampai ketemu besok" balas Souji. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara kaca pecah dan mulai terdengar suara_ 'Thou art i… and I am Thou.. Thou hast established a new bond.. It brings thee closer to the truth behind thruths.. Thou shalt be blessed when creating personas of the Magician Arcana..' _Souji bengong "Jadi Tatsuya yang menjadi _Magician Arcana_. Kukira Junpei-senpai yang jadi Magician Arcana." Kata Souji sambil melamun

"Kau kenapa Souji?" kata Tatsuya yangmelihat keanehan di muka Souji

"Tidak kenapa-napa, cuman lagi mikir aja."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu,sampai ketemu besok." kata Tatsuya yang berjalan menjauhi Souji

"Sampai ketemu besok." balas Souji. Ia mulai melihat-lihat seisi Paulina Mall, Mulai dari _Jewerly Shop,Antique Shop,Police Station_ sampai ia menemukan lorong aneh di sebelah tangga menuju tempat Karoke. Ia terkejut melihat sebuah pintu yang sangat Familiar. Tanpa banyak joget Souji langsung mendekati pintu itu dan membukanya dengan _Velvet key._

**

* * *

Velvet Room**

Begitu ia memasuki Velvet Room ada yang aneh dengan posisinya yang biasa. Kali ini ia tidak duduk langsung menghadap Igor, melainkan menghadap Bar minuman keras.

"Ah..Kau datang juga anakku." kata Igor menyambut Souji

"heh? Kok arah dudukku gak seperti biasanya?"

"Souji-kun..?" kata suara yang memanggilnya

"….Aigis-san? Sedang apa disini?" kata Souji terkejut

"Aku juga tak tahu, tiba-tiba aku ada disini"

"Dia akan membantumu untuk menyelesaikan petualanganmu Souji"kata Margaret dan membuat Aigis terkejut.

"Anda sejak kapan ada disitu? Setauku tadi anda tidak ada." Tanya Aigis

"Sebenarnya wakil di Velvet Room ada banyak, tergantung seperti apa pengunjung yang datang ke Velvet Room dan mereka juga pemegang Compendium Book milik pengunjung tersebut" jelas Elizabeth yang juga membuat Souji terkejut

"Jadi begitu.. pantas saja aku tak pernah melihat mu.." kata Souji kepada Elizabeth

"Aku Elizabeth pemegang Compendium Book milik Aigis"kata Elizabeth

"Kalau begitu kau memanggilku kesini juga karena masalah Compendium book?"

"Ya benar, aku minta maaf karena terakhir kali kamu kesini aku belum menyerahkan Compendium Bookmu" kata Igor

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan isi Compendium bookku?" tanya Aigis

"Jauh dari lengkap, tapi kau juga bisa mengumpulkannya kalau mau" kata Elizabeth

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai bertemu beretmu lagi." kata Igor ke Aigis yang tiba-tiba langsung menghilang.

"Jadi.. Aigis mendapat _Wild Card Power_ kalau begitu?"tanya Souji

"Yah, setidaknya dia akan membantumu jugakan" jawab Igor

"Yah, sepertinya aku juga harus pergi, kalau begitu sampai nanti" kata Souji

"Yeah, sampai kita bertemu lagi" balas Igor

**

* * *

Evening, Dorm, Command Room**

"Kami telah menunggumu" sambut Mitsuru ketika Souji membuka pintu,terlihat semua Anggota SEES telah berkumpul

"Hm? Memang apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan" tanya Souji dengan tampang sok coolnya**(Digebukin Souji)**

"Sebelum itu kau duduklah dulu" kata Junpei yang tumben tau sopan santun**(Dibacok Junpei)**,Souji mengangguk dan langsung duduk disofa sebelah Akihiko.

"Boleh aku bertanya? Sejak kapan kau bisa menggunakan persona?" tanya Mitsuru tanpa banyak bacot

"Hm, sekitar 1 tahun lalu ketika aku datang ke Inaba"

"Apa di Inaba ada Shadow sehingga kau bisa menggunakan persona?" Mitsuru bertanya lagi

"Di Inaba tidak ada Shadow, hanya saja ada di dalamTV" jawab Souji yang membuat anggota SEES bingung mendengar jawaban Souji

"Di dalam TV ada Shadow? Memangnya gimana caranya kau masuk kesana?" Junpei bertanya saking bingungnya. Souji akhirnya berdiri lalu mendekati TV besar yang ada disitu(taukan yang biasanya buat ngintai gitu) dan meletakan tangannya di layar tersebut. Tiba-tiba layar itu membuat gelombang yang berwarna putih dan tangan Souji masuk kedalam TV besar itu. Anggota SEES Shock melihat kejadian aneh bin ajaib, saking kagetnya si Junpei kencing di celana**(Digebukin junpei lagi)**

"Bagaimana caranya kamu mendapat kekuatan macam itu Souji-kun." tanya Fuuka yang dari tadi kebingungan

"Aku mendapatkannya dari seorang tukang bensin." jawab Souji sambil bengong sambil mangap-mangap kayak kayak ikan Koi**(Di Ziodyne ama Izanagi)** mengenang kejadian entah bisa dibilang ajaib.

"Tukang bensin punya kekuatan macam itu?" tanya Junpei yang tambah bingung."Dia aslinya bukan tukang bensin biasa, aslinya dia tuh seorang dewi yang bernama Izanami"

"Izanami? Bukannya itu nama Dewi jepang yang terkurung di Yomi?" tanya Ken yang sepertinya baru belajar tentang begituan

"Begitulah, dan sepertinya dia punya dendam terhadapku karena Personaku Izanagi" Souji menjawab sambil lalu

"Menurut mitologi memang Izanami mempunyai dendam terhadap Izanagi karena meninggalkannya di Yomi" kata Fuuka menjelaskan

"Maka dari itu dia mencoba membunuhku dan juga teman-temanku, apalagi ia berniat ingin menenggelamkan dunia dalam kabut dan mengubah manusia menjadi Shadow "

"Pantas saja Desember lalu Inaba terselimuti kabut aneh yang katanya membawa penyakit" kata Yukari

"Yah begitulah, jadi beritanya sudah menyebar luas ya?" kata Souji

"Apakah itu ulah dari Izanami?" tanya Aigis penasaran

"Mungkin bisa dibilang begitu, tapi bukan dia yang melakukannya" jawab Souji

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana hingga mendapat persona?" tanya Akihiko

"Kalian pernah mendengar pembunuhan berantai yang ada di Inaba" tanya Souji kepada anggota SEES, yang di respon dengan anggukan dari mereka semua

"Aku dan teman-temanku menyelidiki tentang pembunuhan berantai itu, dan biasanya korban-korbannya muncul di acara yang disebut _Midnight Channel_" jelas Souji

"Jadi teman-temanmu juga Persona-user"tanya Metis

"Tentu saja,persona mereka aku aktifkan dengan mengalahkan Shadow mereka"

"Ternyata benar yang dikatakan Metis, Persona dan Shadow itu sama tapi hanya berbeda nama dan kegunaan,dan Shadow bisa berubah menjadi Persona jika kita bisa mengendalikannya" kata Fuuka

"Jadi kalian langsung mendapat Persona kalian sendiri tanpa harus berhadapan dengan Shadow kalian!" Tanya Souji tak percaya

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Bukankah Personamu aktif dengan sendirinya?" tanya Junpei

"Itu karena Personaku di aktifkan oleh Izanami buka dari diriku sendiri" jawab Souji" Hey, dari tadi kalian terus yang bertanya kapan giliranku bertanya?"

"Baiklah apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" kata Mitsuru yang langsung memberikan kesempatan kepada Souji

"Sepertinya kalian tau tentang keanehan seperti tadi malam, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Hm, kalau begitu apa kau percaya waktu dalam sehari lebih dari duapuluh empat jam?"tanya Mitsuru yang seperti biasa,jelas,padat dan cepat

"Maaf? Maksud lebih dari duapuluh empat jam?

"Hmhm.. aku tak heran kalau kau bingung seperti itu." jawab Mitsuru yang sepertinya sudah terbiasa

"Itu adalah jam tersembunyi diantara hari ini dan besok yang disebut _Dark Hour_"jelas Aigis

"Kalau begitu kenapa semua orang tidak menyadari tentang Dark hour?"Souji bertanya lagi

"Mereka sedang tidur di petinya masing-masing" jelas Akihiko

"Begitu ya" kata Souji yang teringat kejadian dirumahnya 2 minggu yang lalu "Tapi mengapa kita tidak berubah menjadi peti?"

"Sebenarnya dua keriteria yang dapat merasakan Dark hour, memiliki potensi dan tidak memiliki potensi" jelas Mitsuru

"Orang-orang yang berpotensi adalah orang-orang seperti kita yang memiliki Persona. Orang-orang yang tidak berpotensi adalah orang-orang yang tidak memiliki Persona tapi terpanggil ke Dark Hour akibat terpanggil oleh Shdaow, biasanya orang-orang seperti itu akan berubah menjadi Shadow atau pikiran mereka akan dimakan oleh Shadow-shadow tersebut sehingga mereka seperti zombie,dan itu di sebut _Apathy syndrome._" jelas Fuuka, Souji hanya bisa diam mendengarkan penjelasan itu

"Kalau begitu kenapa Dark Hour bisa kembali ada, aku tak pernah merasakan adanya Dark Hour sebelum ini" Souji bertanya lagi

"Kami sendiri juga tidak tau, seharusnya Dark Hour sudah menghilang 2 tahun yang lalu setelah pengorbanan seorang teman kami" jawab Mitsuru yang tiba-tiba murung diikuti semua orang yang ada disitu kecuali Souji

"Jadi, Minato mengorbankan dirinya sendiri ya." kata Souji yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu

"Darimana kau tau kalau itu Minato?" tanya Yukari kaget tapi Aigis hanya diam saja

"Entahlah.. hanya saja aku merasa mengenalnya" jawab Souji yang sekarang malah bengong

"Baiklah kalau begitu ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, apa kau mau membantu kami memecahkan misteri ini Seta?" tanya Mitsuru

"Baiklah, aku terima. Aku akan membantu kalian"

"Lebih cepat dari yang kuduga, kukira kau akan meminta waktu untuk berpikir" kata Akihiko terlihat senang

"Kalau begitu, Fuuka tolong berikan _Evoker_ kepada Seta" kata Mitsuru dengan nada memerintah yang membuat Yukari sedikit kesal. Dengan sigap Fuuka membawa kotak putih lalu membukanya dihadapan Souji yang membuat Souji terkejut.

"Kalian memintaku melawan Shadow dengan menggunakan Pistol?" Souji terkejut lalu mengambil pistol yang bentuknya bisa dibilang Unik

"Yah bisa dibilang memang alat untuk melawan Shadow , tapi tidak untuk menembak mereka" kata Kambing menjelaskan yang entah kenapa hari ini jadi pinter**(Dicekek Junpei saking keselnya)**

"Terus, digunakan untuk apa?" Souji tambah bingung dengan kegunaan Evoker itu

"Kegunaanya untuk memanggil Persona seperti ini" Jelas Fuuka sambil mengarahkan pistol ke kepalanya yang membuat Souji kaget setengah mati."Cara macam apa itu? Berbahaya sekali kan?"

"Bukannya cara memanggil Persona seperti itu?" tanya Ken

"Kalau aku tidak dengan cara berbahaya macam itu"

"Oh, iya kalau tidak salah kau memanggil Persona tanpa menggunakan Evoker, lalu dengan apa?" tanya Metis

"Aku tahu! Dengan memecahkan kacakan? Soalnya terdengar seperti Suara kaca pecah ketika kau memanggil Persona." Jawab Junpei asal-asalan

"Tidak, aku memanggil Persona dengan menghancurkan kartu. Tapi memang terdengar seperti memecahkan kaca si"jelas Souji yang membuat Junpei malu dan sekaligus membuat Yukari ngakak.

"Makanya jangan asal ngomong Stupei, Ahahahha" Ejek Yukari yang masih tertawa

"Diam kau Yuka-tan"

"Maaf tapi sepertinya aku tak memerlukan ini" kata Souji sambil menaruh Evoker ketempatnya

"Baiklah kalau kau tak begitu malam ini sepertinya kita bisa ke Tartarus" kata Mitsuru

"Tartarus? Menara aneh yang kemarin malam maksud Mitsuru-senpai?" tanya Souji

"Yah,begitulah"

"KALAU BEGITU KITA AKAN KE TARTARUS MALAM INI!" teriak Junpei semangat

"BERISIIK KAU STUUUPEEEIII" Teriak Yukari gak kalah kenceng sambil menghajar Junpei

'_hm, mereka berdua memang mirip Yosuke dan Chie'_ pikir Souji tiba-tiba mendengar suara kaca pecah dan melihat sekilas kartu tarot Fool yang ada di depannya lalu menghilang dengan perasaan hangat di dalam tubuh Souji'_jadi sudah Rank 2 ternyata'_

"Kalian semua segera bersiap-siap, kita akan betemu di Lounge pukul 11:45 P.M mengerti?" tanya Mitsuru

"Mengerti"jawab semua anggota SEES

"Seta, aku lupa memberikanmu ini,terimalah" kata Mitsuru sambil menyerahkan sebuah benda seperti ikatan berwarna merah bertuliskan SEES" Selamat datang di SEES" kata semua anggota SEES

"Apa itu SEES?" tanya Souji

"_Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad _disingkat SEES,itu nama kelompok ini" Jelas Akihiko

"Itu dipakai di lengan atas, dengan itu kau resmi menjadi anggota SEES" Mitsuru menjelaskan, yang tumben cepet

"Baiklah, aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin"

"Itu baru semangat." kata Junpei. Semua yang ada disitu segera turun menuju kamarnya masing-masing"Souji-kun"panggil Aigis yang masih di Command Room

"Ya, kenapa Aigis-san?"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu"

"Mengenai apa?, Soal yang ada di Velvet Room?"

"Ya, tentang hal itu"kata Aigis yang masih menunduk kebawah

"Terus kenapa dengan hal itu?"

"Aku akan membantumu dan melindungimu seperti apa yang kulakukan terhadap Minato-san walaupun aku gagal" kata Aigis yang tampak murung setelah menyebut nama Minato

"Setidaknya kau sudah melakukannya dengan baikkan? Lupakan hal yang dulu, kita harus melihat kedepan untuk sesuatu yang lebih baik" kata Souji

"Kau benar, Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin" kata Aigis semangat

"Ya, kita akan bersama-sama berjuang" kata Souji dengan tersenyum kepada Aigis…. TRANNK! Terdengar bunyi kaca pecah, didepannya terlihat kartu tarot yang belum pernah dilihat Souji _'Thou art i… and I am Thou.. Thou hast established a new bond.. It brings thee closer to the truth behind thruths.. Thou shalt be blessed when creating personas of the Aeon Arcana..' _suara itu akhirnya menghilang dengan berubahnya kartu tarot itu menjadi serpihan cahaya yang masuk kedalam tubuh Souji_ 'heh? Aeon Arcana? Baru pertama kali aku melihatnya'_ yang tampak terkejut menemukan Arcana Baru

"Kau memang mirip dengan Minato-san, Souji-kun tapi hanya sifatnya saja"

"Begitu kah?"

"Aku akan kembali dulu untuk siap-siap,kamu sebaiknya juga Souji-kun." kata Aigis sambil berjalan melewati Souji dan turun kelantai 3. Souji akhrinya ikut turun ke lantai 2 dan kembali menuju kamarnya untuk persiapan.

* * *

OK, nih Fic aslinya Author potong gara-gara takut kepanjangan***dikeroyok***. Tapi tetep aja untuk cerita Gaje, mungkin nih Fic banyak banget kesalahannya jadi tolong di Review**-sambil nangis- Digebukin**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: eleh udah malem ternyata tapi demi world cup saya jabanin**(digebuk gara-gara gak penting)**

oke-oke chapter 6 Update Enjoy yo**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6:The Story of…**

**Dark hour,Inside Tartarus**

"Eh, Souji-senpai kenapa kau pake kaca mata?" tanya Ken

"Hm? Oh, entahlah sudah kebiasaanku memakai kacamata ini kalau ingin bertarung dengan Shadow" jawab Souji

"Baiklah, kita atur strategi" kata Akihiko"Souji, kau belum tau bagaimana di dalam Tartarus kan? kalau begitu kau ikut dengan Aigis, Aigis kau yang jadi Leader saat ini"

"Aku mengerti, kalau begitu siapa yang mau ikut?"

"Aku saja yang ikut Aigis-san" kata Ken

"Baiklah, ada lagi?"

"Aku ikut Aigis"kini giliran Yukari yang ikut

"Oke, kalau begitu semua ayo kita masuk" ajak Aigis

"Berhati-hati lah disana" kata Fuuka memperingatkan

**

* * *

Tartarus 2****nd**** Floor**

"Hey, Pintu masuknya kemana?" kata Souji shock

"_Tartarus memang seperti itu, berubah setiap saat"_ terdengar suara Fuuka entah darimana

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kita bisa keluar?" Tanya Souji

"Kita harus temukan _Access Point, _nanti baru kita bisa kembali kesana" Jelas Yukari

"_Semua,berhati-hatilah. Didepan ada lima Shadow menuju kalian!"_

Benar saja ada 5 shadow berbentuk lumpur dan memakai topeng berwarna biru

"Athena, Kill Rush!" teriak Aigis memanggil Athena, Athena langsung menyerang Shadow-shadow itu dan Shadow-shadow itu menghilang.

"Yah, sepertinya terlalu mudah dilawan" kata Ken

"_YUKARI-san! Dibelakangmu!"_ teriak Fuuka memperingatkan.

"Wow, nyaris saja" Yukari menghindari serangan itu dengan dengan cepat langsung menendang Shadow itu dan shadow itupun menghilang**(gile kuat banget nih orang)**

"Waow, kau kuat sekali Souji-senpai. Hanya sekali tendang saja Shadow itu menghilang." Kata Ken kagum

"Tapi ada temanku yang lebih kuat lagi sih" kata Souji mengingat Galactic Punt milik Chie yang mengerikan itu.**(Di Galactic Punt Chie)**

"Oke semua kita naik sampai 5th Floor" ajak Aigis dibalas dengan anggukan Souji diikuti Ken dan Yukari

**

* * *

Tartarus 5****th**** Floor**

Mereka semua sudah mencapai lantai lima dengan mudahnya(?).

"_Ada 3 musuh kuat didepan,kalian siap?"_tanya Fuuka

"bosen, musuhnya gitu-gitu doang. Gak nantang" kata Ken malas

"_Yah, namanya juga masih awal-awal"_

"Huaaah, Terus lawannya Venus Eagle ya? Gak nantang"tanya Yukari sambil menguap

"_Sudahlah, kalau mau lanjut kalian harus melawan merekakan?"_

"Sudahlah ayo semuanya" ajak Aigis yang kayaknya masih semangat 45, langsung aja semua sweatdropped ngeliat Aigis masih semangat gitu

"Oh, ini ya Venus Eagle? Kayaknya lemah nih" kata Souji malas-malasan. Tiba-tiba salah satu dari tuh burung nyerang Souji dan ia kena telak sampai kelempar 10 meter(?)

"Eh buset, kok tuh burung kuat amat"kata Yukari kaget

"Kalo gitu Athena,Fatal end!" teriak Aigis lalu menyerang Venus Eagle yang menyerang Souji, tapi gak ngefek

"Cih, ayo Kala-Nemi, Ziodyne" kata Ken tapi tetep aja gak ngefek

"Oke, rasakan ini" kata Yukari sambil manah-manahin tuh burung yang mulai jatoh gara-gara ketancep panahnya Yukari"Enemy is down! This time to All-Out Attack" kata Yukari

"Oke" kata Aigis dan Ken

"Let's Finish this!" teriak Yukari diikuti suara BAK,BIK,BUK,TRANK,TRINK,TRUNK,DAR,DER,DOR yang keluar dari asep All-Out Attack, tapi tetep aja cuman ngurangi setengah HP tuh burung

"Eleh, nih aslinya lvl berapa si?"

"… _lvl 80"_kata Fuuka

"….***silent*,** WHAT!" teriak, Aigis,Yukari,dan tiba-tiba ada ledakan besar menghantam 3 Shadow itu dan akhirnya menghilang, orang-orang yang ada disitu cuman bengong.

"Rasain tuh!" kata Souji yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana" Muaahahahahhaha" tiba-tiba dia ketawa gak jelas yang ngebuat orang yang ada disitu Sweatdroped

"Oke sekarang balik yuk" ajak Souji yang udah balik ke bumi

"Ayo, aku juga lelah."kata Ken

"Terus gimana caranya?"

"Tuh_ Access Point_, kalau kita kesitu kita bisa langsung balik kelantai 1" jelas Aigis

"Ayo, aku sudah capek" kata Yukari. Ketika mereka menuju ke Access point ,Souji melihat seseorang yang berjalan lalu berbelok ke kanan di perempatan lantai itu. Tanpa banyak goyang ngebornya Inoel Daratista**(DI gebukin Inoel)** Souji langsung mengejar orang itu

"Souji-kun kau mau kemana?" tanya Aigis yang melihat Souji berlari kearah lain

"Kalian kembalilah duluan, aku akan menyusul" kata Souji tapi Aigis malah ikut mengejar Souji, Ken dan Yukari bingung harus ngapain yang akhirnya juga mengikuti Souji berbelok kekanan dia melihat ruangan kosong, tapi disitu ada sebuah pintu dan seseorang yang berjalan menuju pintu itu dan menghilang. Entah kenapa perasaan Souji menyururnya untuk memasuki pintu tersebut, begitu iya menyentuh pintu itu tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya dan mengeluarkan cahaya yang sangat terang.

"Hai" kata seseorang yang ada didepannya

"Ukh..ini dimana?" tanya Souji yang baru sadar kalau ia ditempat yang berbeda

"Bisa dibilang ini tempat antara kenyataan dan Mimpi""kata orang itu

"Kenyataan dan mimpi? Heh, mirip sekali seperti yang sering dikatakan Igor."kata Souji

"Heh, mirip dengan Igor huh?"

"Ya begitulah, hey.. memangnya kau mengenal Igor apa?" kata Souji dan Shock setelah melihat orang yang ada di depannya

"Hmhmhm.. Tentu saja aku kenal dia" jawab orang itu

"K-k-kau…."

"Hm? Kenapa?"

"Kau Arisato Minato, tapi bagaimana mungkin? Bukannya kau sudah.." kata-kata Souji terhenti karena masih kaget

"Meninggal?" lanjut Minato " Yah memang bisa dibilang begitu, tapi ada alasan mengapa aku bisa disini"

"Alasan? Alasan apa itu?"

"_The Reasons of life_" jawab Minato sambil tersenyum

"Gak usah pake sok bahasa Inggris deh, maksudnya apa?"

"Yah, aku tak bisa menjelaskannya tapi suatu saat kau pasti menemukannya"

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan, kenapa kau bisa kembali kesini? bukannya kau di Great Seal,Eh?" kata Souji yang tidak sadar akan perkataannya

"Hooh, kau tau tentang Great Seal rupanya?"

"Tidak, aku hanya.. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku ngomong seperti itu" Souji bingung karena bisa tau tentang hal yang belum pernah di ketahuinya

"Sesi pertanyaan kita simpan untuk nanti, sepertinya teman-temanmu sudah menunggu"kata Minato tiba-tiba "Kita akan bertemu lagi lagi nanti." Setelah Minato mengatakan itu pandangan Souji menjadi kabur dan akhirnya tenggelam dalam kegelapan

"Souji-kun!" terdengar suara orang memanggil namanya"Souji-san!,Souji!,Seta!,Souji!"kali ini malah tambah banyak yang memanggilnya, dan sepertinya tubuhnya bergoyang

"Ukh..Di-dimana ini?" Souji akhirnya terbangun dengan keadaan bingung

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga.. kau membuat kita semua khawatir,tau!"kata Yukari dengan Death glare

"Uh.. Maaf-maaf aku juga tidak tau, memangnya aku kenapa?" tanya Souji dengan tampang Innocent

"Kamu pingsan setelah bengong di ruangan kosong itu, ingat? Memangnya kamu ngapain sih Souji-kun?" kata Aigis dengan wajah masih diam untuk mengingat-ngingat apa yang terjadi,"Aku hanya mengejar seseorang yang menuju ruangan kosong itu, lalu setelah aku sampai orang itu masuk ke pintu yang ada disana dan aku mengikutinya masuk pintu itu." jelas Souji, tapi mereka malah bingung dengan penjelasan Souji

"Pintu? Pintu apa? Kami tak melihat apa-apa disitu?" kata Ken bingung,Souji hanya diam saja mendengar hal itu.

"Mungkin kau berhalusinasi karena terlalu lelah, memang di Dark Hour akan mengurangi tenaga lebih dari biasanya"jelas Akihiko

"Kalau begitu investigasinya cukup sampai disini, ayo kita kembali ke Dorm" kata Mitsuru. Souji akhirnya berdiri dengan bantuan Aigis, tapi kepalanya masih terasa berat_'The Reasons of life? Apa maksud Minato mengatakan itu?'_

**

* * *

Dormitory/Midnight/2****nd**** Floor**

Para Anggota SEES sudah berada di kamarnya masing-masing cuman Souji yang masih duduk-duduk dimeja dekat tangga sambil minum Mad Bull. Ia masih kepikiran tentang kejadian tadi.

"Kau masih kepikiran ya?" tanya suara yang sangat Familiar

"Iya..Hm!" Souji kaget dengan siapa dia bicara, ia melihat Minato sedang berdiri di depan mesin minuman sambil minum Mad Bull sama seperti dirinya"Bagaimana kau bisa disini?"

"Memang tempat tinggalku disinikan?"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Souji tidak mengerti

"Aku tidak punya tempat tinggal lain selain disini, karena Orang tuaku sudah meninggal" jelas Minato dengan tenang

"Aku turut berduka"

"Ah sudahlah, itu juga terjadi sekitar 13 tahun yang lalu."

"Memang apa yang terjadi?"

"Lebih baik kita bicarakan dikamarku saja" ajak Minato sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya

"Heh? Bukannya kamarmu terkunci" tanya Souji sambil mengikuti Minato menuju kamarnya. Mereka berdua sampai di depan kamar Minato

"Coba saja kau buka"kata Minato lalu menghilang atau bisa dibilang menembus pintu kamarnya. Souji terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat, tapi tanpa pikir panjang ia memutar gagangan pintu kamar Minato. Aneh bin ajaib pintunya kebuka!. Begitu ia melihat kedalam terlihat sesosok Minato sedang ngedot minum cucu pake botol Aqua**(Digaplok)**, Maksudnya Minato lagi minum Mad Bullnya sambil duduk dikasur miliknya

"Kalau begitu, apa terjadi 13 tahun yang lalu?" tanya Souji

"Waktu itu, kami sedang dalam perjalan pulang dari bertamasya di pantai Port Island(emang ada ya? Bodo ah), ketika kami melewati Moonlight Bridge entah kenapa keadaan disitu menjadi berubah, tiba-tiba mesin mobil kami berhenti, dan sepertinya kendaraan di sekitar kami juga ikut berhenti" Minato berhenti sebentar untuk meneguk minumannya

_Flashback~_

"Loh? Kenapa mesinnya mati ya?" kata seorang pria dewasa berumur sekitar 30an

"Coba kamu cek dulu, jangan-jangan mesinnya _overheat _lagi?" kata wanita yang duduk dibangku penumpang di sebelahnya.

"Ah, masa sih? Padahal kita tidak berjalan terlalu jauh"

"Papa,Mama? Ada apa? Kok berhenti?" tanya anak berambut biru yang duduk dibangku belakang bersama adik perempuannya yang masih tertidur

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, mobilnya lagi bandel tidak mau jalan"jawab wanita itu

"Hey, kenapa kendaraan di sekitar kita berhenti semua?"

"Eh, iya-ya.. malam ini juga langitnya juga aneh sekali."

"Mama,Papa, itu apa?" tanya anak itu sambil menunjuk kearah seseorang dengan jubah robek-robek dan menggunakan topeng aneh. Kedua orangtua itu langsung melihat kearah yang di tunjuk anaknya dan terkejut atas apa yang mereka lihat.

"Eh, ada wanita disana. Apa yang dia lakukan?" Pria itu juga menunjuk seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang yang tepat sedang berhadapan dengan si topeng aneh. Tak lama setelah itu, wanita berambut pirang itu mulai menembaki si topeng aneh. Ketiga orang yang melihat itu langsung terkejut atas apa yang mereka lihat.

"ANAK-ANAK MERUNDUK!" teriak wanita atau ibu mereka, si anak berambut biru tua itu segera melindungi adiknya yang masih tertidur(?). dan benar saja ada beberapa butiran peluru yang memecahkan kaca mobil mereka.

"APA YANG TERJADI SEBENARNYA! teriak si ayah yang masih merunduk, Tiba-tiba timbul ledakan didekat mobil mereka sehingga mobil mereka terlempar sejauh 5 meter.

"Mama,Papa.."panggil anak laki-laki itu yang masih sadar, tapi tak ada jawaban. Begitu ia melihat apa yang terjadi kedua orangtuanya sudah tak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang mengucur di kepala mereka. Anak itu sepertinya ingin menangis tapi ia tahan,ia melihat adiknya yang sepertinya juga pingsan tetapi tidak terluka luka. Ia langsung keluar dari mobilnya untuk mencari pertolongan. Begitu ia keluar ia melihat kedua orang yang ia lihat si wanita terluka parah tidak seperti si topeng aneh yang tak tampak terluka sama sekali.

Anak itu merasa kalau ia sedang di perhatikan oleh wanita berambut pirang itu. Ia melihat wanita itu maju dan mendorong si topeng aneh kearah dirinya dan tiba-tiba saja ada cahaya putih yang sangat terang didepannya dan akhirnya ia tak sadarkan diri.

Begitu tersadar ia sudah berada diruangan dengan sebuah infuse di tangan kirinya. Ia tidak mengingat apa-apa setelah kejadian itu, hanya ingat kalau ayah dan ibunya bersimbah darah dan adiknya pingsan. Ia menengok kekanan dan ternyata adiknya sedang tertidur diranjang yang berbeda**(yaiyalah kalo enggak entar kenapa-kenapa lagi*digaplok*)**.

"Kamu sudah sadar ya nak?" kata seorang dokter yang masuk bersama 1orang suster yang mirip Sayoko(?). Dokter itu memeriksa anak itu sampai"Mama sama Papa dimana dokter?" tanya anak itu tiba-tiba, dokter dan suster itu hanya bisa diam

"Untuk sementara papa dan mamamu tak bisa kesini." Kata suster itu dengan suara yang terdengar sedikit menggoda**(nih suster apa bukan?*Dihajar*)**.

"Lebih baik sekarang kau tidur, kondisimu belum pulih benar." kata sang dokter, tiba-tiba anak itu mengantuk dan tertidur

_Endflashback~_

"Dan begitu aku terbangun lagi, paman dan bibi ku sudah ada di kamar itu, Mereka menceritakan kalau orang tua kami meninggal karena kecelakaan" kata Minato yang telah selesai bercerita

"….Kalau begitu bagaimana nasibmu dengan adikmu"tanya Souji yang tampaknya perihatin

"Kami di adopsi oleh paman dan bibi kami yang tinggal di Tokyo, kami di rawat sampai sekarang." kata Minato sambil meneguk minumannya lagi "Sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu aku pindah kesini karena ajakan pamanku untuk belajar disini, aku berpikir tidak terlalu buruk sekolah disini." ia meneguk Mad Bullnya lagi" Dan akhirnya semuanya jadi seperti ini ketika aku datang ke Dorm ini" sambil melempar kalengnya ketongsampah yang tenyata masuk

"Lalu bagaimana dengan adikmu?"

"Ia masih bersama paman dan bibiku tentunya, yah mungkin ia seumuran denganmu" jelas Minato "Aku mengerti." Souji sepertinya sedikit memahami Minato sekarang. PRANK terdengar kaca pecah. Souji melihat kartu tarot dengan gambar tengkorak didepan sebuah pintu dan mulai terdengar suara_'Thou art i… and I am Thou.. Thou hast established a new bond.. It brings thee closer to the truth behind thruths.. Thou shalt be blessed when creating personas of the Death Arcana..'_ Suara itu akhirnya menghilang dan kartu Death berubah menjadi cahaya dan masuk kedalam tubuh Souji.

"Sepertinya sudah terlalu malam atau mingkin pagi? Yasudah lah, lebih baik kau tidur besok kau akan sekolah kan?" kata Minato mengingatkan yang terdengar seperti kakek-kakek**(Ditusuk Minato)**

"Heh, cara bicaramu seperti orangtua"

"Yah,tapi aslinya aku memang lebih tua darimu kan?"

"Ok-ok kalau begitu, Selamat malam" kata Souji sambil membuka pintu kamar Minato

"Malam" balas Minato sambil tersenyum. Souji menutup pintu kamar Minato, ketika ia keluar ia merasa di perhatikan oleh seseorang. Ketika ia menengok kekiri disitu ada sesosok wanita dengan gaun pink menatapnya yang ternyata adalah Yukari.

"Yu-Yukari-san.. kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Souji yang kaget dengan tatapan shock Yukari. Yukari langsung mendekati Souji

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kekamar Minato?" tanya Yukari yang sepertinya masih shock

"Aku tidak tau, ketika aku memutar gagang pintunya,pintu itu terbuka"

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin! Pintu itu tak pernah bisa terbuka kecuali dengan True key kan?" kata Yukari keceplosan

"True key?" tanya Souji bingung

"Tidak usah kau pikirkan, bagaimana caranya kau bisa masuk kekamar Minato?"

"Sudah kubilangaku tidak tahu, aku tidak sengaja!"

"Kalau begitu coba kau buka pintu itu" perintah Yukari yang terlihat seperti Mitsuru,Souji langsung Sweatdropped tapi menuruti apa yang diperintahkan Yukari, Anehnya pintu itu tidak mau terbuka

"Aneh, tadi bisa" kata Souji yang masih memutar gagang pintu itu "Coba lebih keras lagi." Perintah Yukari

"Percuma, tidak mau terbuka" kata Souji, Yukari terlihat pasrah

"Kalau begitu apa yang kau lakukan disana?" tanya Yukari penasaran

"Tidak ngapa-ngapain, cuman liat-liat aja" Souji berbohong

"Apa benar? Kau sedang berbohongkan?" tanya Yukari tampak curiga

"Be-benar kok" kata-katanya sedikit terbata-bata yang tampaknya membuat Yukari tambah curiga" Oh yeah?" tanya Yukari sedikit menekan

"Bener! Memangnya kenapa sih?" tanya Souji. Yukari terdiam, expresinya mengatakan kalau ia sedang bersedih mudah terbaca oleh Souji."Memangnya kenapa dengan Minato-san?" tanya Souji tiba-tiba yang membuat Yukari terkejut

"Tidak, Tidak kenapa-napa kok" kata-kata itu malah membuat Souji curiga

"Ada apa antara Yukari-san dengan Minato-san?" tanya Souji yang mencoba mengorek

"TIDAK ADA APA-APA!"bentak Yukari lalu ia berlari menuju ketangga dan menghilang ketika ia naik kelantai 3.

"Hey ada apa?" tanya Junpei yang tiba-tiba keluar dari kamarnya dengan kaos kutangnya dan Boxernya bertuliskan S gede yang mirip S nya Superman hanya saja warna pink(?)** (Di hajar Junpei)**

"Tidak ada apa-apa Junpei-san" jelas Souji

"Oh.. kalau begitu aku tidur mau tidur lagi,capek." kata Junpei yangemang dianya aja kali yang males **(dicabik-cabik junpei**** lagi****)**

"Selamat malam Junpei-san" kata Souji "ya malam" balas Junpei dengan sombong**(Di Agidyne Trismesgistus)**

**

* * *

**Oke, cerita gak jelas tapi kok nih chap kayaknya serius amat yak? maklum saya lagi malas berhumor ria***Dibacok*** ok-ok mungkin cerita ini banyak terjadi kesalahan jadi RnR please**  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: SMT series punya Atlus, kalo gw cuman bisa maenin

New Chapter Update so Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 7:The ****Bad Day**

**Early Morning/8/April/2012**

Pagi hari di hari minggu itu adalah pagi yang suram, awan mendung,angin kencang dan entah mengapa Souji mendapat firasat buruk tentang hal itu,benar saja terdengar teriakan-teriakan dari arah ia keluar kamarnya teriakan-teriakan itu malah tambah keras terdengar dan sepertinya suara orang bertengkar._'Ah, palingan juga Junpei-san dan Yukari-san lagi ribut'_ Souji sepertinya sudah punya dugaan soal hal sepeti itu karena sifat mereka berdua mirip Yosuke dan Chie. Sayangnya dugaan itu jauh meleset dari apa yang ia pikirkan,Fakta yang ada sekarang didepannya terlihat Mitsuru dan Akihiko sedang bertengkar hebat. Diantara mereka berdua terdapat Fuuka yang mencoba melerai tetapi gagal, sementara Aigis,Metis dan Koromaru hanya diam ketakutan.

"Fuuka-san, mereka berdua kenapa sih?" tanya Souji ketika Fuuka mundur dari perang hebat itu

"Hanya masalah sepele,hanya saja dibesar-besarkan"jawab Fuuka dengan muka Madesu**(Digaplok Juno)**

"Masalah? Masalah apa bisa sampai segitunya?"

"Tadi Mitsuru-san sedang mencari laptopnya yang menghilang entah kemana dan ia menemukannya ketika Akihiko tengah duduk menghadap Laptop itu di Lounge" Fuuka berhenti sejenak"Mitsuru-san mengira kalau Akihiko-san mencuri laptopnya"

"AKU TAK MENCURINYAA!"teriak Akihiko yang sedang frustasi Karena PMS**(Ditinju**** Akihiko)**

"OH YA! KALAU BEGITU KENAPA KAU BISA MEMAKAINYA,HAH!"Mitsuru juga tak kalah berteriak karena kesal

"MANA KU TAU, AKU MENEMUKANNYA TERBUKA DI LOUNGE, KETIKA AKU SEDANG MENYELIDIKI MILIK SIAPA TUH LAPTOP, TIBA-TIBA KAU DATANG DAN MENUDUHKU MENCURI LAPTOPMU!"Akihiko tetap saja berteriak tanpa memerdulikan hal lain

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat mereka berdua bertengkar hebat seperti itu" kata Fuuka yang sweatdropped"Yang membuatku terkejut adalah Mitsuru-san yang biasanya tenang sekarang bisa marah-marah seperti itu." Fuuka menghela nafasnya sejenak. Souji mengangguk mengerti, tanpa banyak cing-cong dia mendekati pasangan Harimau itu

"Kalian berdua sudahlah,lagi pula tidak ada yang rusakkan?" Souji mencoba melerai tapi malah Death glare yang ia dapat. Dengan tenang Souji kembali berbicara"Mitsuru-san, Akihiko-san sudah menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, jadi ia tidak bersalah ataupun mencurinya dari mu"

"Tentu saja begitu" kata Akihiko dengan tampang kemenangan, sementara Mitsuru membuang muka

"Kau juga Akihiko-san, seharusnya kau bisa menjaga emosimu. Sangat tidak bijaksana kau teriak-teriak seperti itu, seperti anak kecil." kata Souji dengan nada dan tatapan dingin, Akihiko cuman bisa diam tak berdaya menerima perkataan Souji."Lebih baik kalian berdua segera bermaafan tak ada gunanya kalian bertengkar seperti ini" dengan tampang ogah-ogahan mereka berdua berjabat tangan dan entah kenapa setelah mereka bermaafan keadaan diluar juga ikut berubah. Angin kencang berhenti digantikan angin sejuk sepoi-sepoi,cahaya mentari menyinari bumi**(Halah lebai)**.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, ada sedikit urusan" kata Akihiko yang langsung beranjak pergi

"Hahhh,orang itu" Mitsuru menghela nafas,lalu mengambil laptopnya dan kembali kekamarnya

"Wah, kau hebat sekali Souji-kun, kau bisa melerai pertikaian hebat seperti itu" Fuuka terkagum-kaum bisa dengan apa yang dilakukan Souji, Koromaru menggong-gong senang, Aigis tersenyum dan Metis ikut tersenyum lalu pergi kedapur

"Ah, enggak kok cuman beruntung saja menurutku" kata Souji yang agak malu**(digaplok)**

"Ah, iya aku juga ada tugas yang aku belum kumpulkan untuk dosenku" Fuuka langsung berlari ke tangga lalu menghilang

"Sepertinya hari ini orang-orang pada sibuk ya" kata Souji sambil membuat kopi di meja makan

"Namanya juga hari minggu, mereka pasti mempunyai banyak rencana" kata Aigis sambil menyerahkan 2 buah roti bakar dan 1 telur dadar.

"Hm,benar juga,oh iya kau ada rencana hari ini?"tanya Souji sambil memakan roti panggang yang di berikan Aigis

"Tidak ada sih, memangnya kenapa Souji-kun?" Aigis berbalik bertanya

"Mau menemaniku nonton film di Bioskop?" tanya Souji sambil menyeruput kopinya

"Hm.. bagaimana ya?" Aigis berpikir sejenak

"Kalau kau tak mau tak masalah, aku akan pergi sendiri saja." kata Souji sambil memakan rotinya yang kedua

"Ah, tidak kok aku akan menemanimu Souji-kun" Aigis tersenyum ketika menerima ajakan itu, Souji juga ikut tersenyum"Kalau begitu aku tunggu di Lounge nanti siang" kata Souji sambil membereskan gelas dan piring yang telah ia pakai lalu membawanya kedapur

**

* * *

Daytime/Lounge**

Souji seperti biasa memakai kemeja dan jaket hitamnya dengan celana jeans hitam(pokoknya yang di P4 pas hari libur), ia sedang menunggu seseorang yang dia ajaknya tadi menunggu ia membaca buku novel yang tergeletak di meja. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat Ken dengan pakaian yang serba rapih.

"Hey Ken, rapih amat? Mau kemana?"tanya Souji sambil senyum-senyum layaknya senyum-senyum lelaki Be A Man yang sering ia tonton**(Banceh donk?*digebuk Souji*)**

"Mau pergi tentunya." Jawab Ken yang kelihatan sangat rapih dari yang biasanya

"Heh, sama siapa?"Souji curiga dengan dandanan Ken yang begitu rapih

"Eh?de-dengan te-teman-temanku tentunya.." kata Ken terbata-bata, Souji makin curiga karena Ken terlihat gugup, ia berasumsi kalau.. "Ken, pacarmu siapa? Boleh aku tau?"

"Heh! Aku gak punya pacar kok. Siapa yang bilang aku punya pacar?" Ken terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu ditambah lagi dia _Blushing_ setelah ditanya seperti itu membuat Souji berasumsi kalau Ken memang punya gebetan atau pacar.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kamu mukamu merah begitu?" Souji berusaha mengorek informasi dari sang korban sambil senyum mengejek, sementara sang korban A.K.A Ken hanya diam lalu berlari keluar Dorm. Souji hanya tertawa saja melihat tingkah Ken.

"Souji-kun, Ken kenapa? Dan kenapa kamu tertawa?" tanya suara yang berada dibelakangnya. Begitu Souji membalikan badannya ia melihat Aigis memakai jaket kulit coklat yang panjangnya hanya sepinggang, baju yang bisa dibilang ketat sampai keleher berwarna hitam**(pokoknya mirip dalemannya Rise tapi yang ini item)**, dan jeans biru.**(Mungkin selera saya jelek tapi harap maklum)**.

"Yah, aku cuman bertanya apa dia sudah punya pacar, tapi dia malah lari" jelas Souji sambil senyum-senyum sendiri

"Kamu pasti menggodanya ya?" tanya Aigis yang ikut tersenyum

"Yah begitulah, kau sudah siap?" tanya Souji, Aigis mengangguk."Kalau begitu ayo berangkat" mereka melewati pintu dorm lalu berjalan menuju Port Island Station**(kalo gak salah,Author lupa nama stasiunnya*digebuk Readers*)**.

**

* * *

Port Island Station**

Begitu sampai Aigis memberitahu Souji kalau dia ingin pergi ke toko bunga dulu, Souji mengangguk lalu pergi ke theater untuk membeli tiket. Ia melihat sesuatu yang janggal, sesuatu yang janggal itu ternyata Ken ditemani oleh gadis muda yang umurnya sepantaran dengannya. Souji hanya memperhatikan mereka berdua saja disana sambil tersenyum.

"Kamu senyum-senyum kenapa lagi?" tanya Aigis yang muncul di belakangnya, Souji menunjuk kearah Ken berdiri yang tidak sadar kalau dia sedang di perhatikan,"Anak perempuan itu..sepertinya aku kenal dia tapi siapa ya?" Aigis bergumam sendiri. Karena takut kalau Aigis akan merusak acara Ken dan ehm.. gebetannya, Souji mengajak Aigis membeli makanan di counter makanan**(yaiyalah)**.

"Tunggu dulu, apa kau bisa memakan makanan manusia Aigis" tanya Souji sebelum terlambat(?)

"Tentu, Mitsuru-san telah meng-upgrade system pencernaanku supaya aku bisa memakan makan manusia dan juga makan manusia termasuk bahan bakarku dan Metis." jawab Aigis, Souji mengangguk tanda ia mengerti kalau tak masalah membelikan makanan dan minuman untuk Aigis.

"Sepertinya filmnya sudah mau mulai.. ayo kita masuk" ajak Souji ketika mendengar pengumuman kalau film yang ingin mereka tonton akan segera justru disinilah awan mendung akan datang, ada angin ternyata kentut Souji melihat Ken masuk ke theater yang sama dengannya dan lagi ketika Souji dan Aigis mencari tempat duduk mereka, tanpa diduga mereka harus duduk bersebelahan dengan ken dan gebetannya. Ken terkejut melihat Souji yang tiba-tiba berada disampingnya.

"HAH! Souji-san? Aigis-san?" Ken kaget dengan kemunculan Souji dan Aigis,sementara itu cewek yang ada di samping Ken bengong melihat Souji dan_ Blushing._

"Hm.. kami dapat kursi 3 dan 4 F tepat di sebelahmu, boleh kami duduk?" tanya Aigis ke Ken dan gebetannya

"Tentu saja"jawab gebetannya Ken, sementara Ken gugup karena tau Senpainya berpikiran kalau mereka sedang pacaran. Aigis dan Souji duduk di sebelah gadis yang bersama Ken, dan sialnya Souji duduk di sebelah gadis itu karena Aigis telah menduduki kursi nomor 4.

"Jadi kalian berdua pacaran?" tanya Aigis dengan tampang hanya diam dan Sweatdropped mendengar Aigis bertanya seperti itu

"Eh! E-eng-enggak kok kami cuman berteman" kata mereka berdua secara besamaan._'Mereka berdua cocok'_ kata Souji dan Aigis dalam hati

"Jadi siapa namamu"kali ini giliran Souji bertanya

"Is-Ishida Maiko" kata Gadis itu gugup. tiba-tiba Aigis ingat mendengar nama Maiko "Ah, aku ingat kau gadis yang sering bermain di kuil itukan?" tanya Aigis, Ken dan Souji hanya bingung.

"Itu dulu waktu aku belum pindah dan orangtuaku belum bercerai" jelas Maiko

"Jadi kenapa kau kembali kesini lagi?" tanya Souji

"Ibuku dikirim oleh perusahaannya untuk mengurusi kantor yang ada disini?"

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahukan itu padaku?" tanya Ken

"Karena kau tidak pernah bertanya Ken-kun" kata Maiko._'Huee, udah dipanggil pake kun toh'_ pikir dua orang laknat disamping Ken dan Maiko. Tiba-tiba lampu mati keadaan sunyi senyap tanpa suara yang jelas bukan Dark Hour karena ini masih siang bolong ditambah orang-orang yang ada disitu tidak berubah menjadi peti. Layar besar didepan mereka bersinar tanda film akan dimulai, Film yang mereka tonton adalah Resident Evil: The Fatal Frame**(emang ada gitu?)**, film ini termasuk dalam kategori Action/Horror. Tiba-tiba Souji merasa perasaan tak enak, bukan karena filmnya tapi ia merasa akan ada marabahaya sepanjang film berlangsung. Entah kenapa setiap kali adegan mengerikan ataupun menegangkan tangan kanan Souji selalu terasa sakit, bukan karena ia kram karena ketakutan melainkan tangannya digenggam oleh sesuatu yang sangat keras. Ketika melihat siapa pelakunya Souji langsung sweatdropped melihat tampang Aigis dengan wajah tegang, wajar saja sebagai gynoid yang memiliki perasaan dan juga emosi ia bisa merasa takut tapi genggamannya itu sudah diluar akal sehat. Ditambah lagi kalau si monster keluar secara tiba-tiba Maiko menjerit lalu memeluk tangan Souji bukannya Ken, hal ini sudah 3 kali terulang dan membuat Souji merasa bersalah. Ketika ia melihat Ken dengan tatapan bersalah Ken membalasnya dengan tatapan dingin dan hal ini membuat Souji merasa tambah bersalah. Akhirnya setelah 3 jam yang menyiksa filmnya selesai juga.

"Ahh, Filmnya selesai juga" kata Aigis yang terlihat senang dan tak bersalah, sementara Souji terus memegangi tangan kanannya yang kesakitan. Melihat hal itu Aigis langsung menghampiri Souji

"Souji-kun kamu kenapa?" tanya Aigis dengan tampang tak berdosa

"Tidak apa-apa, tenang saja" balas Souji yang masih memegangi tangan kanannya, melihat hal itu Aigis langsung mengambil tangan kanan Souji yang terlihat memar sementara Souji berusaha untuk tidak teriak.

"Tanganmu memar kau habis apa sih?"

"Kejepit pintu tadi waktu di kamar mandi, ahahaahha." Jawab Souji bohong

"Kau ceroboh sekali"Aigis mengambil sebuah salep dan perban dari kantongnya.

"Aigis-san, dari mana kamu mendapatkan barang itu?" kata Souji kaget sambil menunjuk salep dan perban yang dibawa Aigis

"Aku membawanya untuk jaga-jaga" balas Aigis sambil mengolesi tangan Souji lalu memperban tangannya dengan rapih

"Terima kasih ya Aigis-san" kata Souji sambil tersenyum "Sama-sama Souji-kun"

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong Ken dan Maiko-san mana?" Souji menengok kanan-kiri sambil menyari orang yang dimaksud

"Mereka tadi sudah pergi duluan" jawab Aigis, Souji merasa tak enak karena teringat kejadian di dalam Theater

"Oh ya aku mau mengambil bunga ke toko bunga yang tadi, kamu mau ikut?" tanya Aigis."Baiklah, ayo" jawab Souji setuju. Mereka berdua mendatangi toko bunga itu, dan sepertinya Aigis sudah memesan bunga sebelumnya

"Bunga buat siapa itu?" tanya Souji menatap buket bunga lily yang dibawa Aigis

"Buat seseorang yang berharga bagiku" jawab Aigis dengan suara agak sedih. Souji menduga kalau yang Aigis maksud itu Minato

"Oh ya ada satu tempat yang ingin aku kunjungi, kau mau ikut Souji-kun? Kalau tidak kau duluan saja kembali ke Dorm" kata Aigis

"Aku ikut" jawab Souji singkat. Tanpa banyak cek-cok tetek bengek mereka segera pergi ketempat yang Aigis maksud. Ditengah pejalanan m tiba-tiba Souji bertanya

"Kamu mau ke makam Minato ya?" tanya Souji,Aigis mengangguk tanda kalau itu benar

"Kamu bisa membaca pikiran orang ya" kata Aigis

"Itu mudah di tebak, siapa lagi orang yang paling berharga bagimu kalau bukan Minato?"

"Ya, kamu benar, tapi ada satu orang lagi yang paling berhaga bagiku"

"Heh, Siapa satu orang lagi?" tanya Souji penasaran

"Ra-ha-sia" jawab Aigis santai

"Gitu amat, siapa sih?"

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu" jawab Aigis. Mereka telah sampai di _Shirakawa Graveyard_, ketika mereka menuju makan Minato, mereka berdua melihat seorang wanita berambut coklat membawa tas koper sedang berdiri diatas sebuah makam. Ketika Souji dan Aigis mendekati wanita itu ia menengok kearah mereka berdua lalu tersenyum tipis kemudian pergi sambil membawa kopernya. Ketika Souji melihat makam yang tadi dilihat oleh wanita itu tertulis sebuah nama yang sangat Familiar_'Arisato Minato'_ dan ada satu ikat bunga putih yang di taruh disitu

"Aigis-san, kau mengenal wanita tadi"tanya Souji merasa kalau Aigis mengenali wanita itu

"Tidak, bahkan aku tak pernah melihatnya" jawab Aigis sambil menaruh bunga lilynya dan berdoa, diikuti Souji yang ikut berdoa. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara yang sangat familiar diatas kepalanya_ 'Hey ngapain kau pakai mendoakan aku segala?' 'Memangnya salah?'_ tanya Souji dalam hati_ 'Kau mendoakan aku seperti orang mati saja' _kata Suara di kepalanya _'Memang kau sudah mati kan?'_ balas Souji. Suara itu terdiam dan tidak muncul lagi

"Souji-kun ayo kita pulang" kata Aigis membuyarkan suara di kepalanya

"Hah? Oh ya,ayo kita pulang." Souji dan Aigis meninggalkan _Shirakawa Graveyard_ dalam sunyi

"Souji-kun" panggil Aigis tiba-tiba

"Ya kenapa?"

"Terima kasih karena telah mengajaku pergi, hari ini sangat menyenangkan" kata Aigis sambil tersenyum kearah Souji

"Sama-sama, lagi pula memang karena aku bosan jadi ya, aku mengajakmu" jawab Souji, tiba-tiba tubuh Souji terasa hangat yang ganjil dan melihat kartu tarot berarcana Aeon lalu kartu itu menghilang'_hm, Rank 2 ya'_ pikir Souji

**

* * *

Iwatodai Strip Mall**

"Hey, mau Takoyaki?" tanya Souji tiba-tiba ketika mereka melewati toko Takoyaki

"Kalau kamu mau aku ikut saja"

"Baiklah, mbak Takoyaki 1 porsi" pinta Souji ke penjual Takoyaki. Setelah Takoyaki mereka jadi Souji memberikan Takoyaki ke Aigis agar ia yang memakannya sengaja Souji melihat sebuah dompet berwarna coklat tergeletak di jalan, segera saja Souji mengambl dompet itu.

"Souji-kun ada apa?" tanya Aigis yang masih memakan Takoyaki

"Aku menemukan dompet ini" jawab Souji sambil memperlohatkan dompet itu

"Punya siapa? Coba kau lihat" suruh Aigis. Souji langsung membuka dompet itu dan melihat kartu tanda pengenal disertai foto pemilik dompet itu.

"Tunggu, bukannya ini wanita yang tadi?" kata Souji terkejut

"Wanita yang mana?" tanya Aigis bingung

"Yang tadi di pemakaman loh, masa gak inget?" Souji mengingatkan

"Oh iya, benar juga" Aigis baru inget siapa wanita yang ada di foto itu "lalu siapa namanya?"

"Namanya… Hm!" entah kenapa menurut Souji nama yang tertera di kartu itu terasa familiar

"Kenapa Souji-kun? Siapa namanya?" tanya Aigis penasaran

* * *

HOeeee nih fic kayaknya abal banget, niatnya sih bisa bikin sampe ending, otak udah Over limit.

BTW otak saya lagi mentok makanya nih Fic dikit dan abal, dan entah kenapa kok jadi rada Romance si? heran**( di gebuk Readers)**

oh iya, dompet yang ditemuin Souji dan Aigis tuh punya siapa ya? yang bisa nebak saya kasih hadiah kencan bareng sama Igor**(Author di ubah jadi cacing sama Igor**)

**TAMBAHAN: REVIEW PLEASE**


	8. Chapter 8

Maaf Lama Update gara-gara si Igor lagi ke Escapde**(Dihajar igor**) mungkin ada Spoiler di chap ini mungkin ada char laen yang muncul jadi please enjoy

P3 Seriesx P4 crossover

Shin Megami Tensei Series © ATLUS

**

* * *

Chapter 8: New Member And….**

Souji dan Aigis yang sedang menikmati Takoyaki tiba-tiba menemukan sebuah dompet coklat… Ehm, maksudnya bukan coklat bentuk dompet tapi dompet berwarna coklat. Tanpa banyak bacot mereka segera pergi ke pos polisi terdekat, disana terdapat 1 polisi dan 1 wanita yang sedang berbicara dan sepertinya wanita itu sedang ada masalah karena dari nada bicaranya sedikit khawatir.

"Baiklah nona, kami akan menghubungi anda jika ada yang menemukan dompet anda." jawab polisi itu dengan muka dan logat mirip Adachi(?), Souji bengong sekaligus shock karena melihat orang yang harusnya dipenjara bisa ada disini

"Tolong ya pak" balas wanita itu sambil berbalik menghadap Souji dan wajah wanita itu yang persis dengan yang mereka lihat di Shirakawa dan difoto yang ada didompet Souji langsung bertanya sambil memperlihatkan dompet tersebut

"Apa kau yang memiliki dompet ini" tanya Souji,wanita itu terkejut melihat benda yang ia cari

"Ya benar ini dompetku!" jawab wanita itu senang sambil mengambil dompet yang dipegang Souji"Terima kasih banyak, ini adalah barang yang paling berharga yang kupunya" kata wanita itu sambil menunduk tanda berterimakasih.

"Sama-sama, lain kali jangan sampai jatuh kalau memang barang itu berharga bagimu" kata Aigis

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu" kata wanita itu ke Aigis sambil membawa kopernya keluar pos polisi. Aigis mengangguk tersenyum"Nah, Souji-kun ayo kita pu…" belom selesai Aigis menyelesaikan kata-katanya Souji sudah tidak berada di tempatnya semulai melaiinkan sedang berbicara dengan polisi yang mirip Adachi

"Chi,ngapain lu disini?" tanya Souji dengan sedikit berteriak layaknya preman, sementara sang petugas yang mirip Adachi terlihat bingung"Maaf, maksud anda siapa ya?"

"Ya elu lah Chi, ngapain lo disini, bukannya lo udah dipenjara?"

"Dipenjara? Maksud anda apasih?" tanya si Polisi mirip Adachi yang semakin bingung

"Lo, Adachikan?" Souji bertanya lagi

"Adachi? Bukan, saya bukan Adachi." Jawab si polisi yang membuat si Souji bingung bukan main."Saya Akagi, sodara kembar Adachi yang sekarang sedang di penjara"

"Hah? Gw gak pernah denger Adachi punya sodara kembar"

"Mana saya tahu. Kalau anda tidak punya pertanyaan lagi saya permisi dulu" kata Akagi ngeloyor masuk kedalam. Souji cuman bisa cengo ngedenger kalo Adachi punya sodara kembar

"Ada apa Souji-kun?" tanya Aigis sambil menepuk pundak Souji.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Ayo pulang" Ajak Souji,ditengah perjalanan pikiran Souji masih berkecambuk tentang.._'Adachi punya sodara kembar?..sejak kapan?'_ pikirannya masih berkecambuk masalah sepele ini, sementara Aigis cuman bisa diam melihat Souji yang lagi berpikir keras sampai-sampai menginjak kotoran anjing pun Souji tak sadar, mereka akhirnya sampai di depan Dorm dan Souji masih belum sadar kalau ia menginnjak kotoran anjing.

"Souji-kun" panggil Aigis, tapi tetep aja Souji masih cengo."Souji-kun" panggisl Aigis lagi tapi keadaannya sama saja."BUUAAAK" terdengar suara tinjuan dan Souji udah terpental sejauh 20M**(buset,robot apa Babon?- ditembak)**

"Adududududuh, kok mukul si?" tanya Souji sambil memegangi benkas tinjuan Aigis

"Maaf, habisnya kupanggil gak denger-denger yah kupukul aja" jawab Aigis tanpa rasa berdosa, lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengangkat Souji

"Tapikan ada cara yang lebih lembut" kata Souji sambil menerima tangan Aigis lalu berdiri

"menurutku itu cara yang paling baik" jawab Aigis dengan tampang innocent, Souji cuman bisa sweatdopped.

**

* * *

Dorm,Lounge**

Ketika mereka masuk, terlihat Fuuka sedang mengobati tangan dan juga lebam di mukanya Akihiko, Sementara Akihiko cuman bisa ngeringis kesakitan sambil megang selangkangannya.

"Kau,kenapa Akihiko-san" tanya Souji sambl mendekati Akihiko

"Gak usah di bahas" jawab Akihiko ketus.

"Kalo dilihat dari lukanya sih, abis dihajar sama orang" kata Fuuka yang sedang mengobati luka Akihiko

"Bener tuh Akihiko-san? Siapa yang mukul?" Souji bertanya lagi

"Aku bilang gak usah dibahaskan?" jawab Akihiko kesal

"Kami pulang" terdengar suara orang dari arah pintu. Ternyata mereka adalah Ken dan Yukari

"Hey, aku dengar ada anak baru yang akan tinggal disini" kata Junpei yang tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana

"Anak baru?" tanya Metis yang baru keluar dari dapur

"Cewek atau cowok?" tanya Ken

"Kau tau darimana,Stupei?" tanya Yukari

"Oi jangan dibombardier langsung kayak gitu dong. Tadi ada telepon tapi gak ada yang ngangkat yaudah aku yang ngangkat dan ternyata itu Mitsuru-senpai, ia bilang suruh siapkan kamar dilantai 3 tepatnya didepan kamarmu Yuka-tan" jelas Junpei

"Berarti cewek, kira-kira dia seperti apa ya?" kata Ken yang pikirannya udah ngawang-ngawang.

"Lebih baik kau jangan kepikiran yang macam-macam" kata Metis Ken cuman diam

"Kalau begitu aku masak makan malam dulu" kata Souji malah gak nyambung, dilanjut Sweatdropped dari yang lain.

"Kau tau siapa nama anak baru itu Junpei-kun?" tanya Fuuka

"Well, aku kurang tau siapa namanya karena Mitsuru-senpai gak ngasih tau nama anak itu"

"Kenapa waktu itu enggak kau tanyakan?" tanya Yukari

"Lupa" jawab Stupei A.K.A Monyet jenggotan**(digampar)** polos yang bikin semua yang ada disitu Sweatdropped. Tiba-tiba Akihiko berdiri setelah selesai diobati Fuuka

"Eh,tunggu dulu Akihiko-san kau mau kemana?" tanya Fuuka yang khawatir dengan keadaan senpainya(?)

"Tidur, aku lagi gak mood berada disini" si Aki-aki eh.. maksud saya Akihiko dengan nada entah emang lagi kesel ato gara-gara lagi PMS?**(ditinju)**

"Akihiko-senpai kenapa sih? Akhir-akhir ini sikapnya aneh sekali" kata Yukari yang bingung

"Mungkin cintanya di tolak kali sama Mitsuru-senpai" jawab Junpei asal. Semua sweatdrop (Minus Akihiko yang udah balik kekamarnya dan Souji yang lagi masak)

"Kau tadi bilang apa Iori?" tanya suara dingin dibelakang Junpei yang saat itu berada di depan pintu masuk. Mendengar suara itu Junpei langsung membatu ditempat dan takut nyaris mati sampai-sampai gak berani balik badannya sendiri. Mitsuru yang keberulan(ato emang disengaja?)mendengar apa yang barusan di katakan si Junpei A.K.A Stupei. Dengan semangat 45(?) Junpei membalikan badannya dan Face to Face ke Mitsuru.

"Eh, se-se-senpai ba-baru pulang ya a-ak-aku baru mau ke kamarku nih, ja-jadi samp.." belom sempet Junpei menyelesaikan kata-katanya dia udah beku duluan abis di eksekusi Mitsuru. Yang laennya cuman bisa Sweatdroped ketakutan

"Ada lagi yang mau menyusul?" tanya Mitsuru kalem, semua gak pake tapi langsung geleng-geleng kepala

"Bagus, Takeba apakau sudah menyiapkan kamar yang aku minta?"

"Eh, iya aku lupa. Aku akan segera kesana." Yukari langsung ngibrit kelantai 3

"Jadi gossip(?) yang dikatakan Junpei-san benar?" tanya Aigis

"Bukan gossip lagi Aigis, tapi memang benar" jawab Mitsuru tanpa menyebut nama Junpei

"Kalau begitu mana orangnya?"tanya Ken yang sepertinya tak sabar

"Ken-kun, kau kenapa sih dari tadi tak sabaran begitu?" tanya Fuuka yang curiga" Enggak kok, gak pa-pa, ahahahahhawkwkwkw" si Ken malah ketawa gaje

"Sebentar lagi dia akan kesini…" sahut Mitsuru dan .."Akihiko mana, kok gak kelihatan?" tiba-tiba Mitsuru nyariin si Aki-aki**(digeplak)**

"Ci-ce mi-mi-mi-ulu-em-ai-ai-n-ak-ak-ko-en-enpai-ih!(cie Mitsuru senpai,nyariin Akihiko senpai nih!)" Mitsuru walaupun gak ngerti tapi dari muka Junpei yang terlihat mengejek langsung bekuin junpei lagi sampe gak bisa ngomong.

"Yooo All, makanan dah siap neeeh!" panggil Souji dari meja makan,semua langsung nengok ke Souji dan mendatangi makanan yang dibuat Souji. Semua cengo ngeliat makan buatan Souji, bukan cengo kayak ngeliat makanan buatan Yukari and the gang alias para cewek anggota SEES(Plus Aigis dan Metis***Di All-Out Attack***). Gimana gak cengo wong makanannya aja Kalkun,Lobster,Steak,Kream Soup,Rawon,Soto betawi,nasi kuning,Nasi timbel**(Lah, kok bisa ada makan Indonesia?)** sebagai penutup ada pudding dan es doger(?)

"Lah,kok ada nasi kuning segala?" tanya Metis bingung

"Au si Author sedeng ngasih aku resepnya dan kebetulan dia ngejatohin bahan-bahannya dari langit(?)"

"Yaudah, kalo gitu KITA HAJAR MAKANANNYAAA!" kata Aigis yang biasanya kalem jadi brutal, di ikuti orang-orang yang ada di belakangnya

"Eh, tunggu dulu!" tiba-tiba Mitsuru menghentikan tidakkan rekan-rekannya yang di luar batas asusila itu."Lebih baik kita tunggu anak baru itu, kasihan kalau dia datang enggak kebagian makanan

"Gimana dengan Junpei?" tanya Yukari yang baru turun dan nunjuk Junpei yang masih beku

"Dia mah biarin aja, kalo dia mati emang gw peduli?" jawab Mitsuru santai. Semua langsung Sweatdroped terutama Junpei yang Double Sweatdroped

KNOCK,KNOCK terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu arah pintu masuk

"Ah,itu dia datang" kata Mitsuru sambil berjalan kearah pintu dan membukakan pintunya"selamat data…" kata-katanya langsung berhenti ketika melihat siapa yang ada didepannya

"Maaf,Dorm ini belum bayar tagihan listrik bulan ini" yang ternyata adalah tukang listrik nagih utang

"Oh yaya, maaf saya lupa, jadi berapa tagihannya?" tanya Mitsuru malu, sementara yang laen mukanya merah nahan ketawa

"Snrk, Mit-Mitsuru-san tumben kau belum bayar tagihan listrik, bi-biasanya langsung dibayar" kata Fuuka nahan ketawa, takut kalo ketawa entar nasibnya kayak junpei

"Diam kau Yamagisi, mau ku eksekusi hah?" ancem Mitsuru yang udah kayak preman**(dieksekusi)**

KNOCK,KNOCK lagi-lagi ada yang ngetok pintu

"Takeba, kau saja yang buka pintunya" suruh Mitsuru yang kayaknya kapok bukain pintu

"BAIK" Yukari nurut sambil senyum gaje lalu pergi kepintu depan untuk membukakan pintu

"Maaf, Apa benar ini Iwatodai Dormitory" tanya suara wanita yang berada dibalik pintu, Aigis dan Souji merasa tidak asing dengan suara itu

"Ya benar, kau anak baru itu ya? Ayo silakan masuk" ajak Yukari masuk. Ketika dia masuk Souji dan Aigis kaget melihat wanita dengan rambut coklat dengan jepitan rambut bertuliskan huruf romawi XXII,mata yang merah terang dan membawa Headset merah di lehernya" Kamu!" kata mereka secara bersamaan

Wanita itu melihat kearah suara yang memanggilnya"Oh kalian, jadi kalian tinggal disini juga?" tanya wanita itu sambil tersenyum

"Kalian mengenalnya?" tanya Ken yang entah kenapa terus meratiin wanita yang berada di sebelah Yukari itu

"Ya, kami tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya 2 kali" jelas Aigis

"Namaku Arisato Minako biasa dipanggil Kaori, umurku 17 tahun, salam kenal" semua langsung terkejut mendengar kata _Arisato_(minus Souji dan Aigis karena sudah melihat kartu nama Minako)

"Arisato? jangan-jangan kau adiknya Minato ya?" tanya Yukari yang sudah sembuh dari shocknya

"Memang aku adik dari Minato, kalau tidak salah kakakku juga pernah tinggal disini ya? Tanya Minako

"Yah memang dulu kakakmu tinggal disini, tapi dia.." Yukari tidak melanjutakan kata-katanya"Meninggal?, kudengar kakakku koma sebelum meninggal, karena apa ia bisa koma?" tanya Minako tegas tapi dari raut wajahnya terlihat kalau ia sangat sedih

"Kami juga tak tahu penyebabnya, tiba-tiba ia tertidur lalu koma dan akhirnya….meninggal" Yukari mengecilkan suaranya ketika menyebut kata meninggal. Mungkin takut kalau ia akan menangis

"Lebih baik kita tidak membicarakan hal itu sekarang. Takeba Antar Arisato kekamarnya setelah itu kalian berdua turunlah kita akan makam malam bersama." Kata Mitsuru walaupun dengan nada memerintah

"Baiklah, ayo aku tunjukan kamarmu" ajak Yukari,Minako mengikutinya dari belakang sambil membawa kopernya."Namuku Takeba Yukari salam kenal" kata Yukari "salam Kenal" Balas Minako. Ketika sampai tangga Minako kesulitan mengangkat kopernya, melihat hal itu Yukari juga ikut membantunya tapi tetap saja enggak kuat walaupun berdua**(gila tuh tas isinya pipa beton yak?*dicincang*)**

"Oeeeeh, nih tas isinya apaan seh?" Yukari udah mulai rewel kayak bayi**(dipanahin)**

"Padahal isinya hanya Baju,buku,majalah,makeup,perhiasan lalu.."

"Oke,stop gak usah di lanjutin oke?" tanpa sengaja Yukari melihat Souji baru keluar dari kamar mandi, tanpa banyak lirik kanan-lirik Mitsuru(?) Yukari langsung manggil Souji seenak udelnya

"Souji-kun, bantuin ngangkat nih koper dong"

"Heh? Memang berat ya?" tanya Souji yang mendekati mereka, setelah mendengarkan penjelasan singkat Souji nyoba ngangkat tuh koper laknat dan alhasil"Bisa!" seru Yukari lalu menaiki tangga tanpa meduliin nasib Souji_'gila nih tas, isinya beton apa barbell?' _dengan muka melas campur sweatdroped ia beranjak menaiki tangga yang menurutnya '_tinggi banget'_, Minako cuman bisa melihat Souji dengan tatapan bersalah.

**

* * *

Dorm 3****rd**** Floor**

"Nah ini dia kamarmu, gampang di ingat kan? Lagi pula kamarmu tepat di depan kamarku jadi kalau ada apa-apa kekamarku saja,loh kamu kenapa?" tanya Yukari abis ceramah**(Ditampar)**

"Eh,itu..orang berambut abu-abu itu.."kata Minako" Oh iya, mana Souji?" tepat saat Yukari baru menyelesaikan pertanyaannya muncul Souji sambil menurunkan koper Minako lalu mengelus punggungnya

"Duh, Encok punggung gue.." gumam Souji sambil menarik koper itu kepada pemiliknya

"Terima kasih Souji-kun"kata Yukari"Terima kasih senpai" kata Minako

"Gak usah manggil senpai napa, aku masih seumuran denganmu"

"maaf" kata Minako

"Namaku Seta Souji,salam kenal" kata Souji sambil tersenyum lalu menjulurkan tangannya

"Salam kenal" balas Minako sambil menjulurkan tangannya juga lalu mereka bersalaman

"Kalau begitu kami turun dulu, kalau kau sudah selesai mengatur barangmu turunlah kebawah." Kata Yukari sambil menarik Souji, Minako mengangguk lalu masuk kekamarnya

"Hey Yukari-san gak usah narik napa"protes Souji gara-gara Yukari narik Souji dengan agak kasar

"oh maaf"sambil melepaskan tarikannya. Ketika mereka sampai kelantai dua tak sengaja Souji melihat Minato senderan ditembok deket tangga.

"Aku tunggu di kamarku" kata Minato cool sayangnya kata-katanya dapat di salah artikan, Souji langsung Sweatdropped mendengar Minato ngomong kayak gitu

"Hey aku bukan Homo"

"Apa maksudmu, aku hanya ingin bicara saja" jelas Minato bingung

"Baiklah,sampai nanti"kata Souji sambil turun kel lantai 1

**Lounge**

"Wah, makanannya enak banget, ini kau yang masak Souji-san?" tanya Minako kagum kayak Fuuka

"Iya, lagi si Author gila yang maksa gw masak makanan kayak gini" kata Souji jengkel

"Ah, yang penting makanannya enak" si Ken malah nambah nasi kuning yang tinggal dikit(?)

"Jadi Minako-san,kenapa kamu pindah kesini?" tanya Fuuka

"Panggil aku Kaori-san saja, aku biasa dipanggil dengan nama itu" jelas Kaori

"Oh kalau begitu apa alasan kamu pindah kesini,Kaori-san?"

"Aku disuruh pamanku sekolah di Gekkoukan High, aku setuju aja karena kata kakakku disini tempatnya bagus" jawab Kaori polos

"Jadi Minato sering menghubungimu ternyata?" tanya Yukari

"Sering sekali, tiap malam kakak nelponin aku mulu"

'_Pantas aja dulu pulsanya sering abis'_ kata Yukari dalam hati

"Arf,Arf,Arf" Koromaru menggonggong sambil memandang paha kalkun yang tersisa

"Nih, Koromaru kamu maukan" tanya Souji sambil menyerahkan paha kalkun kekoromaru

"Arf" Koromaru langsung ngambil tuh paha kalkun dan dibawa lari kesebelah TV

"Huaaaam, Aku ngantuk, duluan ya senpai"kata Ken yang langsung pergi ke kamarnya

"Eh,iya sudah larut malam" kata Mitsuru sambil melihat arlojinya yang menunjukan pukul 11:00 **(makannya lama amat)**

"Kalau begitu aku juga" kata Yukari, diikuti Fuuka,lalu Mitsuru"Oh ya besok kau ke sekolah bareng dengan Seta karena kau belum tau letak sekolahmu" jelas Mitsuru

"Baiklah"kata Souji sambil membawa piring-piring kotor bersama Metis dan Aigis.

"Mohon bantuannya" kata Kaori sambil menunduk sopan

"Besok kita masuk pagi lebih baik kau tidur Kaori-san" jelas Souji lalu menghilang masuk kedapur

* * *

Apa yang bakal di omongin minato ya? masih rahasia tuhan

dan mungkin banyak kesalahan jadi tolong Reviewnya please**(nangis kayak kuda-diinjek-injek)**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Huft akhirnya update, maaf karena vakum soalnya lagi ada urusan**(digebukin)**

oke tanpa banyak cing-cong lagi please enjoy

Shin Megami Tensei Series © ATLUS

**

* * *

Chapter 9:Ni****ghtmare After What He Say**

**Late night/Soujibedroom**

Suara TV menggelegar di ruangan yang sempit itu, anehnya suara nyaring**(?)** dari sebuah TV laknat dengan acara TV Tanaka yang aneh itu tidak mengganggu tetangga tetangga**(baca:Akihiko,Junpei dan Ken) **anak kalem berambut Abu-abu gelap**(Ada gitu?)** yang sebagai Protagonist kita ini. Si Anak ini A.K.A Souji yang menonton acara kurang kerjaan ini terbengong-bengong sambil melongo gaje**(Emang TV Tanaka lagi nayangin Film*Sensor*-*Digampar*)**.

'_Huh, kenapa orang itu bisa tau sih?' _pikir Souji _'dan apa maksudnya aku harus mengawasinya dan menjadi….. sudahlah tidur saja'_ ia mematikan TV dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur sambil membaca buku ekonominya yang tebelnya kayak kamus

Walau Souji sedang membuka buku pelajarannya tapi cuman dibuka kagak dibaca, pikirannya masih ngawang-ngawang _ 'Yah memang sih dia manis, tapikan gw dah punya pacar. Masa cewek gw harus gw putusin gitu aja,dasar gak punya otak' _keluh Souji dalam hati

_Sementara itu di tempat lain_

"HA-HA-HAAACHOOOOO!" terdengar**(cuman Souji yang bisa denger)**suara bersin orang yang sudah jelas kita tau siapa. "Sialan ada yang ngomongin gw"

_Back to Souji_

'_Bodo ah tidur aja'_ Souji melempar bukunya kemeja belajarnya dan mendarat dengan sukses sambil menimpa Laptopnya yang untungnya laptop itu merek laptop yang kalo di banting gak bakalan rusak, ya readers tau menutup matanya sejenak dan kemudian terbawa kedalam mimpinya jauh didalam, lebih dalam..lebih dalam~~dan lebih dalam lagi layaknya Tomi Rafael lagi ngehipnotis pemandangan sebuah bukit hijau dan kota kecil yang terbentang dihadapannya.

"Ini..ini Inaba kan?" kata Souji sambil melihat-lihat pemandangan yang ia rindukan, tak sengaja ia melihat seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam lurus dengan pakaian yang serba merah yang ia kenali sebagai…

"Yukiko?" panggil Souji yang mengenali sahabat sekaligus pacarnya ini. Yukiko hanya tersenyum lalu mendekati Souji dengan perlahan-lahan, Souji dengan insting prianya ikut mendekati Yukiko juga dengan perlahan-lahan.**(Sok-sok romantic lu-ditendang sampe Amerika, ASEK!) **Mereka berjalan mendekat,mendekat dan terus mendekatentah berapa lama mereka berjalan, saking lamanya Author malah nonton World cup.**(Dilempar sandal jepit)** Akhirnya mereka berdua berhadapan dan Author merayakan goal celebration gara-gara Jerman menang lawan ingris dan masuh 8 besar**(lah gak nyambung)**

"Yukiko sudah lama ya tapi kau tetap cantik" Gombal Souji dengan kata-kata jadul tapi Yukiko menanggapinya dengan tersenyum dan tetap tersenyum layaknya Gin di Bleach**(Wehk, ngeri..*di Fan Assault*)**

"Yukiko, kenapa kamu diam saja?" Souji bingung kenapa pacarnya yang satu-satunya ini**(?)** cuman tersenyum gaje dari tadi.

"Kamu baik-baik saja kan?kamu gak sakit kan?" Souji sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan ganjil ini sementara ia tak merasa bencana akan segera muncul

PLAK

Yak sebuah tamparan keras tepat mengenai pipi putih Souji yang sekarang sudah berubah menjadi tattoo bergambar telapak tangan berwarna merah,ia cuman memegang pipinya dengan perasaan bingung campur aduk.

"Ke-kenapa.." tanya Souji lemah, ia tak mampu bertanya lagi karena mendapat Death glare dari gadis yang berada di depannya

"Dasar PLAYBOY,kejam,tak berperasaan bisa-bisanya kau berbuat seenaknya" hardik Yukiko yang membuat Souji kaget sekaligus ngeri melihat cewek yang ada di depannya marah sampai seperti ini.

"Apa maksudmu?A-a-aku sama sekali tidak mengerti"

"INI APA HAH!" tanya Yukiko sambil menunjukan foto dirinya dengan…

"Ch-chie? Tapi.." belum selesai Souji bicara Yukiko langsung menunjukan foto lain yang tiba-tiba muncul di tangannya"YANG INI APA HAH!"

Souji melihat foto itu baik-baik dilihatnya dirinya tengah memeluk Rise didepan toko steak di shopping district"HEH? Bagaimana bisa…" kata-kata Souji dipotong lagi oleh Yukiko yang kemarahannya semakin gila

"INI APA SETA? KAU PIKIR AKU BODOH,HAH?" Ia memperlihatkan foto Souji yang sedang memeluk Naoto di River bank. Souji cuman bisa pasrah gak ada arepan, ketika sang protagonist kita ini yang udah bermuka madesu**(Digorok)** ingin menjelaskan apa yang terjadi langsung terdiam karena didepannya bukan lagi pacarnya melainkan…

"SENPAI JELEK,JELEK,JELEK. DASAR COWOK PLAYBOOOOYYYY" teriak wanita berambut coklat cerah**(apa merah gelap?) **dikuncir duayang kita tau yaitu Rise, Souji cuman bisa kaget plus sweatdrop karena cewek yang seharusnya berambut hitam lurus itu berubah menjadi coklat bergelombang

PLAK

Yap sodara-sodara, sang playboy..err maksud saya anak innocent***PLAK*** maksudnya si Souji mendapat tamparan keras lagi dari si artis gak sok eksis**(ditusuk Kanzeon )** "Rise gimana kamu bisa di si…" Souji terdiam lagi karena gadis yang berada di depannya bukan lagi Kujikawa Rise melainkan si cewek berambut coklat benyek-ralat-coklat pendek yang kita kenal sebagai Satonaka Chie.

Chie cuman menatap Souji dengan tatapan yang cukup tajam yang bisa membuat semua orang membatu dalam sekejap**(Lebay mode:on)**"Kau memang orang yang tidak bisa seperti Yosuke,**(digarudyne)**rasakan ini!"

BUAK

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRGGGHHHHH, EAGLE GUEEEEEE!" teriak Souji kesakitankarenasang burung pembawa kacang miliknya lagi sekarat abis di Galactic Punt"Ugh, C-c-ch-chie kenapa kau menendang bagian vital milikku?" tanya Souji sambil berusaha berdiri, Alhasil setelah ia berdiri, seperti yang sudah ia dan kita duga cewek itu berubah menjadi..

"Na-na-naoto!" kata Souji terbata-bata karena menurutnya diantara empat cewek di IT yang paling mengerikan adalah cewek dengan tampang maskulin yang tepat berdiri didepannya. Sementara sang wanita cuman menatap lelaki malang yang ada didepannya dengan tatapan dingin sedingin es batu yang ada di kulkas kepunyaan author yang aslinya gak dingin.**(Gak nyambung)**

"Kenapa senpai, kok mukanya kayak ngeliat setan?" tanya Naoto dengan muka datar non expresi yang bikin tersangka kita ini A.K.A Seta Souji ini takut setengah mati ampe ngeluarin keringat panas**(Emangnya abis olahraga?) **"Naoto kenapa tiba-tiba ada di sini? Bukan seharusnya Chie?" tanya Souji yang masih ketakutan

"Tak jadi masalah bukan, lagi pula ada beberapa pertanyaan yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu?" tanpa banyak cang-cing-cung Naoto pun mengeluarkan jurus introgasinya yang sudah biasa ia pakai untuk kasus penyelidikannya

"Pertama kenapa senpai mau melindungiku ketika Yakushiji-san menodongkan pisau yang kita tau itu sebagai mainan?" tanya Naoto serius Souji dengan seenaknya menjawab" Tentu saja aku sebagai laki-laki harus melindungi perempuan ketika orang membawa senjata mengancam keselamatan seorang wanita"

Naoto cuman tersenyum tipis lalu mulai membalas jawaban yang di lontarkan Souji" Aku ini detektif, seorang detektif harus mempunyai kemampuan beladiri untuk melindungi dirinya di keadaan yang terdesak dan walaupun aku ini perempuan bukan berarti aku tidak bisa beladiri" balas Naoto dan Souji cuman terdiam mendengar penjelasan Naoto

"Lalu yang kedua, kenapa Senpai memeluku sewaktu di River Bank?" pertanyaan Naoto kali ini membuat Souji lumayan kebingungan" Ya aku lihat mukamu blushing jadi ya kupeluk saja" jawab Souji asal-asalan. Akibat jawaban konyol dari seorang Seta Souji, Naoto pun tersenyum kembali tapi kali ia juga mengeluarkan Death glarenya"Kenapa? Bukannya itu malah membuatku berpikir kalau senpai menyukaiku?" tanya Naoto yang membuat Souji tak berkutik lagi

"Yang terakhir kenapa Senpai memilih Yukiko-senpai dan bukannya aku?" yap tepat ketitik pointnya. Souji udah gak bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi karena udah keabisan ide untuk menjawab pertanyaan maut yang di lontarkan Naoto, bisa aja si dia ngomong" mungkin karena Yukiko lebih cantik" tapi bisa-bisa dieksekusi sama Naoto**(Kok kayak Mitsuru?)**

"Kau tak bisa menjawab ya senpai?" kata Naoto sambil mengeluarkan _Revolver_nya "A-apa yang mau kau lakukan Naoto?" tanya Souji ketakutan sementara Naoto memasukan 6 vutir peluru kedalam Revolvernya" Ada dua hal yang ingin aku lakukan, satu aku ingin memasukan peluru-peluru ini kedalam pistolku" jawab Naoto santai sambil mengokang Revolvernya yang sudah dimasuki 6 butir peluru

"Yang kedua aku ingin menembak kepalamu karena aku sudah kesal denganmu senpai" Naoto mengarahkan pisolnya ke kepala Souji, otomatis Souji melangkah mundur tapi anehnya ia tak bisa bergerak. Naoto tersenyum tipis lalu berkata" Aku sangat kecewa senpai kupikir kau orang yang baik, selamat tinggal Souji-senpai" Naoto langsung menekan pelatuk Revolvernya diikuti dengan teriakan Souji"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"UAAAAAAAAAA" teriak Souji sambil bangun dari tempat tidurnya, napasnya masih tersengal-sengal dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin dari muka dan tubuhnya.

KNOCK,KNOCK

"Het Souji kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Akihiko sambil mengetuk pintu kamarnya

"Ya,A-A-Aku tidak apa-apa, cuman mimpi buruk saja kok" jawab Souji sambil memikirkan mimpi yang barusan ia alami._'Cih gara-gara si Minato berkata yang aneh-aneh aku jadi bermimpi seperti itu'_ pikir Souji

TBC…Tunggu dikit amat, lanjut ah

**Flashback**

Setelah menyelesaikan tugas yang bisa dibilang tugas yang pantas bagi seorang Seta Souji yaitu nyuci piring**(Ditebas)** ia ingat apa yang dibilang Minato beberapa jam yang lalu kalau ia harus menemuinya dikamarnya_'Bukannya kamarnya tekunci? lagi pula apayang mau ia bicarakan, jangan-jangan gw mau di Homoin TIDAAAKK'_pikir Souji tapi ia udah terlanjur berada di depan kamarnya Minato

'_Bisa dibuka nggak ya? Coba aja deh'_ Souji memegang gagang pintu kamarnya dan ternyata_'Bisa? Tapi kok waktu itu kekunci ya? Aneh'_ tanpa pikir panjang souji masuk kekamar yang bisa di bilang angker itu dan menemukan sesosok manusia**(apa hantu?)** sedang maen PB dilaptopnya. Souji cuman bisa Sweatdropped ketika melihat orang yang memangginya dengan serius sewaktu ditangga berubah jadi santai.

"Sudahlah lebih baik aku kembali saja" kata Souji cuek-cuek bebek, sementara sidoi yaitu Minato baru nyadar kalo ada orang yang masuk kekamarnya"Eh,Souji belom juga gw ngomong masalah yang pengen gw bicarain lo dah pengen balik aja,dasar gakserius" celetuk Minato dan perkataan itu membuat Souji berbalik arah sambil menatap dingin minato

"Yang gak serius itu siapa?" tanyanya dengan suara yang datar, sementara Minato gak ngerasa kalo ia dapet Death glare dan malah balik nanya"Ngomong-ngomong lo maen PB gak?" tanya Minato gak nyambung yang membuat Souji naek darah

"Aslinya lo mao ngomong apa sih, CEPET!" Souji udah perngen nyekek orang yang ada didepannya tapi kagak jadi lantaran percuma aja bunuh dia,wong dia udah mati"Santai aja, gak usah buru-buru" celetuk Minato dengan santainya yang bikin Souji double sweatdropped

"Ngomong-ngomong ada yang pengen aku bicarakan denganku" kata Minato dengan tampang serius "Lo bukan mau bilang kalo lo suka gw kan" tanggep Souji bego

"Ya enggaklah, lo gila gw masih waras gak kayak temen lo yang rambut putih yang namanya Tanji atau siapalah itu!" Souji cuman bengong plus shock "Darimana lo bisa tau tentang Kanji?" tanya Souji

"Facebook" jawab Minato sambil menunjuk Laptopnya. Souji ngerasa kalau PP**(Profile Picture)** ada yang aneh, begitu dia peratiin tuh poto ternyata tuh potonya dia yang berarti tih accountnya dia.

"Inikan account gw! Gimana caranya lo bisa masuk ke account gw?" tanya Souji

"Gampang, tinggal gw hack juga jadi"

"Tapi gak bisa gitu juga,ini privasi gw" kata Souji sambil ngelogout accountnya dia

"Yaudah,yaudah toh sekarang gw moketopik yang bener"kata Minato sambil berdiri lalu duduk dikasurnya dan mempersilakan Souji duduk di kursi belajarnya"Ada beberapa masalah yang harus kudiskusikan dengan" jelas Minato dengan tampang serius."Toh,kenapa kau memilihku ku kenapa tidak orang lain?" tanya Souji bingung

"Kau memiliki kekuatan yang unik Souji" Souji cuman mengangguk walaupun masih bingung"Apa maksudmu adalah _Wildcard Power_?" tanya Souji

"Ya itu salah satunya" jawab Minato sambil tiduran"Kalau begitu kenapa enggak Aigis-san aja yang kau panggil, seinget gw dia juga pengguna Wildcard Power" kata Souji sementara Minato cuman mendengus"Kalau begitu seharusnya dia bisa melihatku dan melihat pintu yang kita masuki sewaktu di tartarus" jelas Minato

"Lagi pula kau berpotensi memiliki kekuatan yang langka dan tak pernah ku dapatkan sebelumnya" jelas Minato sementara Souji cuman terdiam ia teringat tentang ramalan yang dibacakan Igor"Kalau begitu kau tau seperti apa kekuatanku kan?" Minato menatapnya data lalu berkata"Sayangnya aku tidak tau kekuatan seperti apa itu yang jelas kau harus mencarinya sendiri"

"Cara bicaramu seperti Igor,kalau begitu kenapa aku bisa masuk kekamarmu?kudengar kamarmu terkunci gakbisa dibuka dan kenapa kau bisa ada disini bukannya kau sudah meninggal?" tanya Souji, Minato mendongkak menatap orang yang berada didepannya ini dan tersenyum"Pertanyaan yang sudah lama kutunggu-tunggu, sebenarnya hanya orang yang kupilih saja yang bisa masuk atau mereka yang menggunakan _True key_ saat kejadian _Time of Abyss_ dan lagi aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku berada disini seperti ada yang membebaskanku" jelas Minato. Souji makin tidakmengerti apa yang di omongkan Minato

"_True key,Time of Abyss_, dan kau di bebaskan apa maksudnya?"

"Kita bahas itu lain kali saja oke, kita langsung keinti deh lo mau gak jagain adek gw setidaknya ya jadi pacar lah" celetuk Minato setengah serius setengah santai

HENING..

"Hah, lo bilang apa?" tanya Souji yang gak ngeh,Minato mendenguslalu mulai bicara lagi "Maksudnya kau jagain dia setidaknya kayak kau jagain pacarmu kalau bisa jadiin pacar aja sekalian" jelas Minato merestui, Souji cuman nganga gaje

"EH,lu gila gw masih panya pacar!" Souji kaget setengah mati denger penjelasan Minato"Dan gw bukan PLAYBOY" ia menekankan pada kata playboy karena ia merasa bukan playboy

"Hm? masa? Bukannya kau punya banyak gebetan sewaktu di Inaba sampai peluk-pelukan gitu kata Minato sambil senyum ngejek sementara sang korban cuman bisa berwajah merah"A-a-a-apa maksud mu, aku s-sama sekali gak ngerti" tanya Souji dengan gagap, sementara mukanya yang blushing malah membuat Minato semakin nyengit kuda

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau meluk-meluk cewek selain Yukiko-san seperti Chie-san,Rise-san,sepupuku.." kata-kata Minato di potong Souji "Wo,wo,wo darimana lo tsu tentang Yukiko-chan Chie sama Rise! tau terus maksudnya sepupu lo tuh sapa!" tanya Souji. Mendengar pertanyaan itu Minato langsung menunjuk kearah meja belajarnya yang ternyata ada 3 buah foto yang mejeng disana

Foto sebelah kiri bergambar empat orang sedang berdiri menghadap laut, seorang lelaki besar berambut biru tua sedang menggendong anak perempuan berambut coklat, sementara disebelahnya terdapat perempuan berambut coklat sedang memegang pundak anak lelakinya yang kita tau sebagai Minato.

Foto yang di tengah bergambar 4 orang juga tapi kali ini sedikit berbeda karena pemandangannya bukan lagi laut melainkan bukit Minato dan Kaori sudah sedikit dewasa, kalau diliat dari tingginya sih kira-kira Minato berumur 10tahun sendangkan Kaori berumur 8 tahun. Dibelakang mereka terdapat dua orang pria dan wanita yang berbeda dari foto sebelumnya_'mungkin paman dan bibinya'_pikir Souji

Foto yang terakhir juga berbeda karena terdapat 5 orang di situ, jelas foto itu ada Minato dengan muka yang sekarang dan Kaori yang juga sudah tambah mateng**(ditimpuk)** tapi mereka sedang diapit seorang kakek-kakek yang mirip Richard Gere dan seorang dengan gaya FBI, sementara mereka juga mengapit seorang perempuan kecil berambut biru panjang mengenakan jaket mirip Minato tapi berwarna biru tua dan juga celana panjang bermotif biru muda dan biru tua juga menggunakan Bowl cap yang mirip seorang detektif

"Kayaknya aku kenal anak ini tapi siapa ya?" gumam Souji sambil mengingat-ngingat. Minato yang tak sengaja mendegar gumamman Souji langsung mengingatkan"Kau sedang memikirkan cewek detektif yang ada di foto itu ya?" tanya Minato sambil senyum, Souji seperti mendapat sebuah ilham dan shock ngeliat foto yang ada di depannya

"Ja-jangan-jangan cewek ini… Naoto ya?" tanya Souji diikuti dengan anggukan dari Minato"tak kusangka dia bisa semanis ini kalau rambutnya panjang" kata Souji

Sementara itu di tempat lain

"Hacho"

"kau kenapa Naoto-kun? Kamu Flu ya?" tanya Rise yang sedang berada disebelahnya

"Tidak aku tidak kenapa-napa" jawab Naoto _'Sepertinya ada yang ngomongin aku nih'_ pikir Naoto

Back to Souji

"Jadi kau mau gak?" tanya Minato, Souji lagi mikir keras

"Kayaknya sih eng.." Souji langsung diem ketika Minato ngeliatin foto ketika Souji lagi meluk Chie,Rise dan Naoto sementara sang pelaku cuman diem sekaligus ngeri

"DARI MANA LU DAPET TUH FOTO! Teriak Souji sementara Minato cuman ngelambai-ngelambain tuh foto

"Lu gak perlu tau,yang penting lo mau gak jadi pacar adek gw?" tanyanya tapi ketika Souji mau jawab langsung dipotong dengan kata-kata" Kalo gak mau gw kasih nih foto ke pacar lu"

"Eh jangan, lagian kenapa sih dasar sister-complex" celetuk Souji "Dia dalam bahaya aku harap kau bisa menjaganya"kata Minato tiba-tiba jadi serius

"Bahaya? Maksudmu?"

"Aku juga tidak tau tapi aku merasakan ada bahaya didepan dan juga akan melibatkan adikku"

"Yah kalau kau jelasin dari tadi mah gak usah bertele-tele kayak gini kan. Lagi pula tak perlu jadi pacar juga kan untuk melindunginya?" tanya Souji

"…." Minato diam"AHAHAHHAHAHA.." entah kenapa Minato ketawa sendiri kayak orang kesetanan. "Woi napa lu?" tanya Souji melihat orang yang didepannya ketawa layaknya Yukiko

"Mustahi,l ia memiliki potensi menjadi sebuah Social Link untukmu dan lagi biasanya seorang gadis yang menjadi objek Social link akan jatuh cinta kepada orang yang telah membuatnya menjadi objek Social link kecuali jika ia sudah terlalu dewasa atau memiliki seorang pacar." Jelas Minato, Souji cuman mengangguk pasrah karena ia ingat kejadian-kejadian sewaktu di Inaba

"Lagi pula kenapa harus jadi pacar sih?" tanya Souji tapi langsung diam karna mendapat tatapan seperti_'kalau enggak gw bejek-bejek lu'_ dari Minato

Prank

Souji melihat cahaya seperti lampu blitz camera, lalu melihat sebuah kartu berArcana Death jatuh ke depan mukanya dan menghilang. Tiba-tiba Souji merasa kalau tubuhnya menghangat _'Sip,Death rank 2'_

**End Flashback**

TBC

* * *

Huft nih chap makin gaje aja dan aslinya nih chap saya rombak dari versi awalnya Oh ya pas saya baca Review ada pertanyaan dari **Neeta Shouji** yang nanya "kenapa Minato dibilang udah meningal tapi masih ada?" sebenernya sih Minato udah meninggal trus jadi Great Seat tapi entah kenapa ia bisa balik ke Real world sayangnya dia tuh cuman roh gentayangan dan cuman bisa diliat sama Souji, singkat kata mirip sama Minato sama Pharos, untuk penjelasan kenapa dia bisa balik ke Real World akan diceritakan di Chap-chap selanjutnya,

Oke, adakah yang ingin berbaik hati untuk meReview karena saya pasti memliki kesalahan jadi mohon di Review


End file.
